Emboscada
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?
1. Capitulo I  O que foi isso?

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo I - O que foi isso?**

Harry Potter não era um bruxo feliz.

Ele caminhava pelos corredores escurecidos da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts em um temperamento sujo.

Desde o começo do ano ele percebeu uma mudança sutil em seus amigos, ele sabia que depois da derrota de Voldemort que todo o mundo que ele viveu mudaria, mas ele não pensava que seria tão drastico.

Ele estava vivendo com Sírius e Remo em uma casa isolada, coisa que Harry tinha implorado depois da derrota de Voldemort.

No ano anterior, Harry cansou de esperar a Ordem fazer algo e entrou de cabeça na guerra contra o monstro e com esforço e a ajuda dos amigos ele tinha conseguido derrotar o lorde das trevas que o caçava desde que ele tinha um ano de idade, mas depois da guerra, parecia que a sua fama tinha se multiplicado de forma incrivel e logo ele não poderia sair para visitar o beco diagonal sem ter pessoas gritando seu nome, mulheres se atirando nele ou pedidos infinitos de autografos.

Muitas vezes ele teve que sair disfarçado para ter um tempo em paz, mas ele se sentia como Sírius tinha se sentido nos confins da nobre Mansão dos Blacks.

Um prisioneiro.

Quando ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, ele estava aliviado em achar pelo menos um rastro de normalidade em sua vida.

Mas então aquele broche caiu de sua carta fazendo Remo sorrir orgulhoso e Sírius lhe mandar um olhar de falsa traição.

Monitor-chefe.

Onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça em nomeá-lo monitor-chefe? Justo o menino que tinha quebrado quase todas as regras da escola? O mesmo menino que ensinou secretamente alunos a lutar para a guerra? O mesmo menino que na batalha final apareceu no meio do salão principal e levou cem alunos para um campo de batalha?

Ele ainda se perguntava se o diretor sempre foi louco ou se ele tinha o admirado tempo demais para não perceber que o diretor era completamente senil.

Mas não era isso que irritava Harry nessa noite.

O que estava o irritando era sua amiga e quase irmã Hermione Granger.

Hermione tinha mudado muito depois da guerra, ela ainda era a senhorita cumpridora das regras e dos estudos acima de tudo, mas depois de meses lutando contra as trevas e o ajudando a caçar os Hocruxes, ela parecia perceber que a vida deveria ser aproveitada mais.

Ela deveria estar o ajudando na ronda naquela noite, mas ao inves ela tinha se trancado no quarto da monitora-chefe com Rony e o moreno nem queria imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo lá, quando ele foi repreende-la sobre não o ajudar na ronda, ela lhe lançou um olhar um tanto incredulo e falou em um tom quase depreciativo.

-Você é um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo Harry... Por que você precisa da minha ajuda para vigiar a escola? Sei que se você encontrar um problema vai saber resolver... -Antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer algo ela tinha fechado a porta na cara dele.

E se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, ela tinha levado o mapa do maroto com ela.

-Provavelmente com medo que eu veja as pegadas dela e do Rony se misturando no mapa... -De repente ele fica com um olhar enojado e quase esmurra a parede -Otimo... Simplesmente maravilhoso... Agora vou ter que pedir para alguém apagar a minha mente... Por que eu me torturo assim? -Ele caminha mais rapido pelos corredores, uma parte dele parecia não querer aceitar o fato que talvez ele estivesse com ciumes, não por querer Hermione, mas o fato de ter alguém.

Depois de ter vencido o Lorde das trevas muitas meninas começaram a dar em cima de Harry descaradamente, ele ainda usava a desculpa que ainda existiam comensais o caçando por ter derrotado Voldemort, mas então o ministerio lançou um artigo declarando que com a ajuda de Gringotes e com uma investigação da marca negra nos comensais, eles foram capazes de prender e condenar todos os comensais facilmente.

Depois desse anuncio, parecia que as meninas dobraram os esforçoas em tentar seduzir o heroi que muitas vezes teve que ir para as aulas com a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai.

Ele estava cansado de tudo isso.

Ele estava cansado dos amigos o ignorando.

Ele estava cansado das pessoas atrás do heroi que derrotou Voldemort.

Ele estava cansado de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Por que ninguém poderia ver ele como ele era? Um garoto simples, um tanto magro, que gostava de quadribol e de se divertir nos fins de semana rindo com os amigos? Por que as pessoas tinham que se aproximar dele por ser "o Harry Potter", "o menino-que-sobreviveu", "o Escolhido" ou o que ele mais odiava "O salvador"?

Ele chega em uma sala de aula vazia e abre a porta com tudo, isso assustou um casal que parecia estar em uma sessão de amassos bem quente, o semblante do moreno parecia escurecer ainda mais e ele fala com uma voz fria.

-Volte para os dormitorios agora mesmo... -Vendo que o menino parecia querer contradizer, Harry apenas o encara fazendo o menino engolir em seco e sair quase correndo da sala enquanto arrastava a menina com ele.

Ele se aproxima da mesa onde o casal tinha acabado de sair e torce o nariz, por que ele não poderia ter isso? Apenas uma menina para se divertir sem se sentir um cafajeste? Por que ele não poderia sair com uma menina simplesmente?

Ele sabia a resposta.

Quando ele enfrentou Voldemort pela ultima vez, ele entrou na mente do monstro e poderia ver como o homem tinha vivido a maioria da sua vida, uma das coisas que deixou Harry mais irritado era a facilidade que Voldemort tinha em encantar as pessoas para confiar nele, antes de completar quinze anos ele tinha dormido com pelo menos metade das meninas da escola e ele só não tinha descido o mais baixo porque ele não gostava de meninas abaixo do terceiro ano.

Harry tinha jurado na mesma noite que tentava colocar sua mente no lugar que jamais seria como Voldemort ou Tom Riddle, ele jamais usaria uma pessoa daquela forma, ele não usaria ninguém apenas para se satisfazer, ele não seria como aquele monstro.

Mas ao que parecia o mundo tinha outros planos para ele e assim que voltou para Hogwarts, ele percebeu que sua popularidade tinha crescido de tal forma que ele agradecia algumas vezes por ter seu proprio quarto para poder se isolar do mundo.

As pessoas não conseguiam ver ele sem ser o maldito menino-que-sobreviveu, eles não conseguiam aceitar o fato que ele não queria ser idolatrado, que ele queria ser normal e ter alguém o amando como uma pessoa normal.

Ele se senta na sala e fecha os olhos, ele não conseguia falar disso com ninguém, Sírius e Remo eram sua familia, mas ele não conseguia colocar o que ele sentia em palavras, como dizer que ele sentia que faltava algo em sua vida? Como dizer que ele se sentia incompleto sendo que ele tinha passado pelo inferno e estava ganhando enfim a sua vida tranquila?

Ele solta um riso sem humor ao imaginar que alguém diria que ele sentia falta de Voldemort, ele nunca sentiria falta dos anos de dor e sofrimento que passou nas mãos do monstro, mas ele também não poderia explicar o que estava faltando em sua vida.

Ele suspira novamente e se levanta, ele não poderia ficar se esponjando novamente em piedade, ele já tinha passado por isso no verão, ele tinha que seguir em frente.

Ele só não tinha mais certeza que caminho tomar.

Ele estava para sair da sala quando sentiu dois braços o puxando de forma um tanto violenta, ele já estava para pegar a sua varinha quando sentiu algo que fez o seu peito rugir.

No começo ele se sentiu chocado, ele não conseguia ver quem estava o segurando, ele não sabia como reagir, em um momento ele estava em um estado deploravel questionando o sentido da sua vida, quando alguém, com certeza uma menina ao que o corpo delicado parecia pressionar completamente contra seu proprio corpo e ele poderia definitivamente dizer que era uma garota, o agarrou de forma quase surreal e o beijou.

Não era um beijo normal.

Ele poderia sentir como se cada pedacinho do seu corpo estivesse em vida, como se um sentimento que a muito tempo estivesse dormindo dentro dele despertasse de forma incrivel e ele não sabia como reagir.

Quando o seu cerebro parecia começar a funcionar como deveria, ele percebe que a menina tinha desaparecido.

Ele encarou a sala vazia com um olhar incredulo.

Várias carteiras e cadeiras estavam jogadas no chão, uma estante de livros parecia balançar de forma assustadora e livros pareciam ter sido pisados por hipogrifos selvagens.

E a menina tinha desaparecido completamente.

Ele toca suavemente os lábios e percebe que o beijo tinha sido real, mas ele não tinha pego nem mesmo o pequeno vislumbre da sua atacante.

Ele se senta novamente no chão, ele estava em choque do que tinha acontecido, aquele beijo não tinha sido algo como ele tinha compartilhado com Cho ou até mesmo aquele beijo que Luna tinha roubado de brincadeira dele uma noite, aquele beijo tinha feito algo com ele que ele não sabia o que pensar ou sentir.

Ele começa a revirar os bolsos em procura do espelho que Sírius tinha lhe dado, ele tinha deixado de usar o espelho algumas semanas atrás quando Sírius sugestionou que ele deveria aproveitar a vida e sair com as garotas que faziam fila para ele.

Ele sabia que seu padrinho era um playboy incorrigivel e se perguntou muitas vezes naquela semana o que tinha o possuido para perguntar para o Almofadinhas sobre o que deveria fazer com as garotas que o perseguiam.

Mas então ele percebe que o espelho não estava lá.

Ele encarou o chão e até mesmo tentou chamar o espelho, mas nada aconteceu, com um suspiro ele se levanta e começa a caminhar para o seu quarto, mas a sensação daquele beijo não saia da sua mente, até mesmo quando uma Hermione envergonhada veio lhe entregar o mapa do maroto no meio da madrugada, ele não se importou e fechou a porta na cara da amiga antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

Ele encara o mapa em sua mão e treme a cabeça, ele teria que mandar uma carta para Sírius pedindo um espelho novo e um conselho para "Remo" sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Ele ainda não estava certo se um beijo normal deixava uma pessoa daquela maneira.

Com um ultimo suspiro ele apaga as luzes e deita na cama, mas o sono não viria facilmente e quando enfim ele dormiu, seus sonhos pareciam se centralizar no sentimento daquele beijo poderoso que tinha de alguma forma mudado algo dentro dele.

**Homenagem:**

**Especial de natal... deixe comentários ganha um capitulo... deixe dez.. ganha dois.. deixa vinte... quatro capitulos de uma vez..rsrs**

**Espero que vocês aproveitem esta nova fics... vai especialmente para todos os leitores que me apoiaram muito este ano...**

**Tem que apoiar mesmo.. se não ele não posta mais...**

**Jewel? O que você faz aqui?**

**Achou que eu tinha sumido né? Mas eu sou poderosa e não sumo facilmente...**

**Certo.. volta para o asilo e me deixa dar o meu presente em paz...**

**"asilo"? vejamos se vc ainda me chama de velha...**

**NÃO.. O DRAKE NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO...**

**Bem povo.. feliz natal..rs**


	2. Capitulo II  Realmente aconteceu?

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo II - Realmente aconteceu?**

No dia seguinte Harry acorda com um suspiro pesado, ele não tinha dormido quase nada, sua mente não conseguia se desligar daquele beijo e quando ele enfim conseguiu dormir, parecia que seus sonhos rodavam em torno do sentimento macio daqueles lábios nos dele.

-Eu estou ficando louco... -Ele encara Edwiges que lhe manda um olhar que parecia carregado com riso e ele ouve em sua mente.

_Você percebeu isso só agora?_

Harry solta outro suspiro e fala.

-Eu tinha minhas duvidas... Mas... Eu não sei mais o que pensar Edwiges... -Ele oferece o braço para a coruja que voa e começa a acariciar o cabelo do mestre.

_Foi alguma fêmea?_

Mesmo que Edwiges estivesse com ele durante anos, ele ainda se sentia envergonhado em falar com ela sobre meninas.

-Pode-se dizer que sim... -Edwiges parecia lhe mandar um olhar torto ao que Harry treme a cabeça -Eu não estou trocando de time Edwiges... E só que... -Ele bate a cabeça contra o travesseiro e fala -Ontem uma menina me beijou... -vendo que a sua fiel coruja ainda lhe mandava um olhar confuso, ele logo completa -Foi mais uma emboscada do que um beijo compartilhado... Eu não vi quem foi... Sei que era uma menina porque... Bem... -Ele começa a corar ao que a coruja parecia rodar os olhos -Mas eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém... -A coruja parecia encarar fixamente o seu amigo e fala.

_Esta pessoa o machucou?_

Os olhos de Harry voam largos e ele treme a cabeça, a ultima menina que tinha tentado algo com Harry tinha aborrecido por demais a coruja, a garota tinha praticamente se jogado nos braços do moreno enquanto Edwiges estava no ombro do menino, quando a coruja viu o desconforto do seu amigo com aquela menina, ela começou a atacar a menina furiosamente ao que Harry teve que segurar a coruja para que ela não arrancasse um olho da menina.

-Não assim Edwiges... O que eu senti... Eu... -ele coloca o travesseiro na cara e solta um grito -Eu gostei... Isso que me incomoda... Uma menina me emboscou... Me beijou fazendo meu cerebro travar e eu não vi um vislumbre dela... Como eu posso ser o grande Harry Potter... O guerreiro imbativel que venceu Voldemort quando uma menina me pega desprevinido e me deixa naquele estado? -Edwiges parecia começar a rir e quase cai do ombro do seu mestre -Traidora... -ele murmura um tanto irritado e ao mesmo tempo divertido, ele jamais conseguiria ficar irritado com sua amiga.

_Não tenho culpa se enfim uma menina corajosa resolveu levar nas mãos uma forma interessante de te conquistar... Talvez... _

Nisso Edwiges parecia levantar vôo e se transformar no meio do ar, quando uma fênix branca estava bem em frente do moreno, ela parecia soltar novamente um riso melodioso e some em um flash de luz deixando Harry ainda mais confuso.

-Isso esta ficando cada vez mais irritante -ele suspira novamente e se levanta para mais um dia de escola.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores, sua mente parecia voltar sempre naquele beijo, não importa o que ele fazia para tentar se distrair, ele não conseguia se esquecer, as pessoas pareciam tentar se desviar do moreno que nem parecia ver onde estava indo.

Só quando ele se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e que ele percebeu que estava andando no piloto automatico.

-Harry? Harry? -Ele se vira para ver os amigos o encarando com olhares duvidosos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? -Hermione pergunta um tanto medrosa, ela conhecia os olhares do amigo e sabia que quando ele estava com a mente assim era que algo tinha acontecido e estava com medo que fosse alguma coisa perigosa.

-Nada... -Ele simplesmente disse e começa a voltar a comer, mas a cada minuto ele parecia "travar" e ficar com aquele olhar distante, muitos começaram a ignorar o menino, mas os amigos ainda pareciam o encarar com um certo senso de alerta.

-Bom dia! -Gina fala com um sorriso enorme e se senta ao lado de Harry, ela encara a todos que ainda encaravam o moreno com atenção e logo fala com uma voz risonha -Sei que ele é o garoto maravilha... Mas parece que a atenção nele hoje parecia estar mais intensa... Algo aconteceu? -Harry parecia sair de seu transe e lança um olhar maligno para a ruiva.

-Você precisa criar mais apelidos? Eu já tenho mais do que o suficiente para duas vidas... -A ruiva nem parecia se importar com o olhar mortifero do moreno e pega uma torrada do prato dele -Você parece estar animada hoje ruiva maligna -Gina solta uma risada maniaca e então se vira para ele.

-Digamos que tive uma noite interessante e estou desfrutando alguns resultados... Nada que importe... Mas o que deixou o garoto maravilha em estado tão deploravel hoje? -Todos mandam olhares cautelosos para a ruiva e tentavam lhe dizer para ficar quieta, mas ela nem se importa.

-Algumas coisas... Mas nada importante -o moreno lança um olhar para Gina e então suspira -Treguá? -a ruiva sorri e aperta a mão dele.

-Mas então... O que esta deixando todos tão cautelosos? -ela aponta para os amigos que pareciam quase pegar as varinhas se preciso.

-Eu estou pensativo -a ruiva o encara incredulo ao que o moreno apenas treme a cabeça -Digamos que cheguei pensativo e todos pensaram que um novo lorde das trevas surgiu e que eu iria entrar de cabeça em um ataque suicida e que eles iriam enfrentar mais um exercito de cães de guarda... Parece que eu não posso parecer pensativo na frente deles -Gina solta uma risada e encara a todos que pareciam ter relaxados ao ouvirem a fala do moreno.

-Eles estão precisando de uma boa noite de sono... Ou uma companhia boa e uma sala de aula vazia no meio da noite... Isso faz milagres para sua noite sabia? -A mente de Harry parecia voltar para o que aconteceu na noite passada e ele encara a ruiva que começa a assoviar baixinho.

-Gina...? -Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa o sinal tocou e todos começaram a correr para suas aulas, o moreno suspira e se levanta, quando ele ia pegar a sua mochila, ele percebe que tinha deixado no seu quarto -Mas que mer... -Nisso ele vê o olhar de Hermione nele e apenas treme a cabeça e sai correndo, parecia que aquele dia seria longo.

Harry se perguntava o porque dele ter desistido de adivinhação, parecia que sua predição no começo da manhã era certeira, ele tinha chego atrasado na aula de Mcgonagall que lançou um discursso sobre as funções dos monitores-chefes e como eles deveriam dar um bom exemplo para os outros alunos, então Hermione ficou lhe mandando olhares de censura enquanto Rony parecia lhe mandar um olhar dividido, uma parte dele parecia ter condolencia sobre a situação do amigo a outra parte estava bem escrita na cara do ruivo "antes você do que eu".

Nas aulas seguintes ele tentou se concentrar, mas a falta de sono e a sensação daquele beijo parecia voltar a sua mente e ele estava sendo repreendido cada vez mais, quando ele percebeu que a próxima aula era de poções, ele decidiu matar aula.

-Você não pode fazer isso -Hermione quase gritou histerica ao que o moreno lhe informou sobre seus planos -Este e o ano dos Niems... Não podemos vacilar... -Harry ergue uma mão e encara duramente a melhor amiga.

-Hermione! Minha mente esta cheia hoje e não estou com paciencia para ficar na minha luta mental com Severo hoje... Se ele perguntar sobre mim fala que estou considerando me jogar da torre de astronomia de cabeça... Talvez você consiga um vislumbre de sorriso dele... Mas agora mesmo eu preciso pensar... -Antes que a morena pudesse dizer algo ele sai andando rapidamente para os portões que levavam para os jardins, caminhando rapidamente ele chega à uma árvore perto do lago que era o seu refugio, ele tinha ido muitas vezes naquele lugar nos anos anteriores para pensar quando as brigas de Rony e Hermione alcançavam seu limite de tolerancia, quase ninguém sabia sobre aquele lugar e ele cogitava lançar um Fidelius para não perder o seu refugio com o problema das suas novas admiradores que o seguiam pela escola inteira -Eu estou ficando completamente louco... -Nisso ele ouve uma risada e pula com a varinha na mão.

-Todos os humanos são considerados um tanto loucos Harry... Mas cada um com um certo grau de loucura -o garoto se vira para ver os olhos azuis do seu mentor que pareciam ter um brilho especial naquele dia -Devo dizer que eu não esperava vê-lo aqui a estas horas... Normalmente seria a hora das aulas de poções... -Harry suspira e se senta novamente no chão.

-Muitas coisas na cabeça para estar em uma aula de poções... Tive medo que com o estado da minha mente eu criaria uma bomba capaz de aniquilar Hogwarts inteira -O diretor parecia se divertir com o comentário sarcastico do menino e fala.

-Ah sim... Uma mente jovem sempre tem os seus limites... Quando envelhecemos e que percebemos que nossas mentes podem se ampliar um pouco mais para guardar informações, mas não creio que o seu problema seja informação demais... Mas acho que de menos não? -Harry encara o diretor com os olhos inquisidores e fala.

-Experiencia propria ou você mandou Fawkes me espionar novamente? -o diretor solta uma risada e fala.

-Todos os homens sofrem de confusões por mulheres em algum ponto da vida... Me lembro quando uma menina resolveu se declarar para mim de uma forma inusitada... -O diretor parecia notar o sorriso do moreno e logo fala -Mas isso é uma história para outro momento... -Ele estava caminhando em direção do castelo quando Harry fala com um sorriso.

-Eu ainda consigo a história com a tia Minie -o diretor parecia vacilar, mas se vira com um sorriso para o aluno.

-Esperança é a última que morre -Harry apenas treme a cabeça ao que o diretor continua a caminhar para a escola.

Ele ficou um bom tempo contemplando o lago, parecia que aquele era o único lugar que ele encontrou na escola onde ele poderia ter paz e colocar sua mente em ordem.

-Mais um dia na vida de Harry Potter... Só espero não receber outro sermão da tia Minie -ele suspira novamente e começa a se levantar, seu estomago começou a roncar e ele percebe que era hora do almoço.

Mas assim que ele estava para se virar e ir para a escola, dois braços o jogam contra a árvore e antes que ele pudesse falar algo ele sente aquele beijo novamente.

Era como se uma corrente eletrica prazerosa estivesse percorrendo todo o seu corpo, ele não poderia ver a garota que estava lhe dando aquelas sensações e naquele momento ele não se importava, tudo que ele queria era sentir aquele beijo por completo.

Instintivamente ele abraça a menina e começa a beijar mais a sério, não importa se ele não conseguisse a ver, ele queria sentir aquele beijo, ele queria sentir aquele sentimento que parecia rugir em seu peito e explodisse em todas as direções possiveis.

Ele queria sentir aquele amor.

Nos mesmo instante que este pensamento percorreu seu cerebro, ele abre os olhos e encara o vazio na sua frente, ele tentou achar a menina que ainda estava invisivel, mas sua mão não encontra nada, ele toca novamente os lábios e poderia notar que estavam levemente inchados, ele ainda encarou o chão e todos os lugares para ter uma pista minima que fosse da sua atacante, mas não havia nada, nem mesmo uma marca de pé na grama onde eles estavam.

Ele se apoia na árvore e desliza até se sentar no chão, aquele beijo era mais intenso que o primeiro, tinha um sentimento que ele não tinha compreendido antes, mas agora ele tinha certeza.

Era amor.

Ele estava apaixonado.

Ele solta uma risada ao perceber, ele estava apaixonado, mas não tinha a minima ideia de quem era a menina dos seus sonhos.

-Edwiges... -Harry fala em um sussurro e logo um flash de luz branca acontece e Edwiges aparece em sua forma de Fênix.

_O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu com você?_

Harry encara confuso a sua amiga e então nota o seu estado.

Sua camisa parecia ter sido praticamente rasgadas e vários botões pareciam ter sido perdidos, sua capa estava jogada no chão e de alguma forma a sua gravata tinha ido parar em um dos galhos da árvore.

-Digamos que a aconteceu de novo e deixemos por isso... -Edwiges lhe manda um olhar que faria Mcgonagall parecer uma amadora e fala.

_O que acontece no mundo de hoje onde os jovens parecem ter tanta pressa que acabam destruindo as suas proprias roupas?_

Harry cora ainda mais e logo suspira, parece que ele estava fazendo muito nesses dias.

-Me leve para meu quarto Edwiges? Por favor...? -A Fênix branca parecia soltar uma risada e logo o moreno, com as roupas que ele conseguiu reunir, somem em um flash de luz branca.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma menina que sempre vai estra no meu coração...**

**Minha doce Sofia...**

**Você se tornou uma amiga muito importante para mim meu anjo... Desejo todas as felicidades do mundo para vc...**

**te adoro e muito meu anjo..**

**Feliz natal**


	3. Capitulo III  Isso não pode estar acont

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo III - Isso não pode estar acontecendo.**

Rony e Hermione entraram no salão comunal discutindo furiosamente como sempre, mas naquele dia eles não discutiam sobre os modos de Rony na mesa, ou o fato que Hermione passava horas insanas na biblioteca.

Ambos discutiam sobre o que teria acontecido com Harry.

-Estou falando Mione... Se ele quisesse dizer o que estava acontecendo ele nos diria... Somos os seus melhores amigos... -a morena parecia encarar friamente o namorado e fala.

-Você sabe muito bem que ele guarda muita coisa para ele... Ele raramente nos diz o que esta acontecendo... Ele precisa saber que estamos aqui para ele... -Ambos ainda discutiam furiosamente e nem percebem que o moreno em questão estava sentado bem em frente a eles.

-Eu estou aqui mesmo sabia? -ambos se viram para ver o moreno com um olhar aborrecido, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido, ele tinha enfim se acostumado com a forma de "paquera" daqueles dois.

-Você vai nos contar o que esta acontecendo ou eu tenho que te amarrar e jogar um vidro de poção da verdade na sua boca? -Hermione fala diretamente ao que o moreno apenas eleva uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Por que você insiste que tem algo errado comigo hoje? -Rony coloca uma mão no ombro da namorada e se vira para o amigo.

-Você tem agido estranho desde ontem Harry... Você nos fala que não esta acontecendo nada... Mas fica com este olhar em você... Como quando estava recebendo visões de Vo... Voldemort... -O moreno treme a cabeça e suspira pesadamente.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, comensais da morte ou qualquer coisa assim... -foi então que Hermione enfim estalou.

-MAS ENTÃO NOS CONTE O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO... -isso atrai a atenção de todos no salão comunal, Harry lança um olhar gelido para sua melhor amiga e fala.

-Vou contar se você parar de agir como uma pessoa preste a entrar em uma batalha furiosa... A guerra terminou Hermione... Não sou mais aquele garoto paranoico que tinha que analisar cada movimento na minha vida... Os problemas que tenho agora são diferentes e eu gostaria de um pouco de ajuda... Mas não de um exercito... Mas de amigos... -Os dois amigos em questão coram envergonhados, eles sabiam que não estavam sendo bons amigos para Harry depois da guerra, mas era o calor da paixão, ambos tinham reprimido por muito tempo os seus sentimentos e agora não tinham certeza de como agir e pareciam se empolgar demais.

-Sentimos muito por estarmos distantes Harry... -Hermione fala cabisbaixa ao que Harry segura seu queixo e a faz encará-lo.

-Eu não estou irritado com isso Hermione... Lutamos por esta liberdade... Por esta vida... Eu nem sei mais o que estou falando... -ele solta uma risada nervosa e logo suspira novamente -talvez seja o que aprendi hoje de tarde... -Hermione se senta ao lado do amigo ao que Rony se senta em frente a eles.

-O que aconteceu? -Rony pergunta ao que Hermione lhe lança um olhar murcho, eles sabiam que não poderiam pressionar Harry a dizer as coisas.

-Eu estou apaixonado... -muitas coisas pareciam acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

Rony deixou o queixo cair e encarava o amigo com os olhos largos.

Hermione deixou a bolsa que estava em seu colo cair e um livro pesado cai em seu pé fazendo a morena estremecer.

Poderia se ouvir o som de algumas pessoas ofegando e começarem a espalhar o boato sobre Harry Potter ter sido fisgado e muitos pareciam agora interessados no trio dourado.

Percebendo a atenção das pessoas, Harry lança um feitiço de isolamento ao que Hermione e Rony pareciam sair de seu transe.

-Isso é bom companheiro... -Rony fala com um sorriso ao que Hermione parecia elevar uma sobrancelha para Harry.

-Isso geralmente seria uma noticia boa... Mas então por que você esta assim? -Harry deixa sair um suspiro longo e fala.

-A coisa é... Eu não sei quem ela é... -Vendo a confusão dos amigos, ele começa a dizer sobre as "emboscadas" que recebeu e sobre a sensação dos beijos e sobre a confusão em sua mente, sobre o porque dele ter fugido da aula de poções e sua conclusão que estava enfim apaixonado.

Os dois amigos escutaram Harry lhes contar tudo, parecia que era a primeira vez que ambos viam o moreno, ele não estava escondendo nada, quando ele beijou Cho, eles tinham conseguido apenas um "foi um beijo molhado" e quando Luna o beijou, ele só disse que Luna parecia estar andando muito tempo com Gina para adquirir o humor negro da ruiva.

Mas agora ele estava ali, contando que estava apaixonado, que uma menina tinha mexido com a sua mente de tal forma que ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada e que ele não tinha ideia de quem ela era.

-Isso é um problema... -Hermione fala com um olhar de pena para o amigo, ela poderia ver que quem fosse tinha realmente mexido com o coração do seu irmão postiço e queria o ajudar de qualquer forma.

-Podemos fazer uma lista de possiveis candidatas -Rony fala com um sorriso animado ao que Hermione lança um olhar descrente para o namorado.

-E vamos fazer o que? Chegar nelas e falar "Por acaso você andou beijando Harry Potter de surpresa pelos corredores o deixando completamente apaixonado?" Isso não daria certo Ronald -Rony parecia chateado e fala.

-O que você vai sugerir então? Que vamos emboscar as meninas e usar a poção da verdade? -ambos começam a discutir e a paciencia de Harry parecia se estirar enquanto a briga estava escalando, não aguentando mais ele se levanta e fala com uma voz irritada.

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO... ISSO NÃO ESTA AJUDANDO EM NADA E NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE PENSAR... SÓ FALTA VOCÊS ME SUGERIREM SAIR BEIJANDO AS MENINAS DA ESCOLA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM E A CINDERELA QUE AO INVES DE DEIXAR UM SAPATINHO DEIXOU UM BRUXO LOUCO E COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO QUE ESTA QUERENDO BEIJÁ-LA AO PONTO QUE ELA ESQUEÇA O PRÓPRIO NOME... -Ondas de magia pareciam se estirar do corpo do moreno e ele não percebe que fazendo isso seu feitiço de isolamento foi desfeito e todos no salão comunal ouviram sobre o problema do moreno -Escutem... Eu quero saber quem e esta menina... Eu... Ela me faz me sentir amado... Eu vou tentar fazer as coisas do meu jeito... Se não funcionar eu espero conseguir ajuda de vocês... Mas eu quero fazer isso sozinho por enquanto -ambos os amigos pareciam envergonhados e cabeceiam para o moreno que sobe para o seu quarto.

-Vocês ouviram isso... -Lilá Brown fala com um sorriso enorme e assim que vê Parvati entrando no salão comunal, ela puxa a amiga do lado para contar o babado.

Meia hora depois o castelo inteiro parecia falar sobre Harry estar apaixonado e que ele não sabia quem era a menina que tinha roubado o seu coração.

Dois dias se passaram desde que Harry falou com Rony e Hermione e ele estava profundamente arrependido de não ter levado os amigos para falar sobre seu problema em um lugar mais privado.

Parecia que todas as meninas da escola enlouqueceram completamente, ele tinha sido abordado pelo menos dez vezes no corredor da sala de feitiços e ele nem tinha dado cinco passos direito, Edwiges parecia estalar para qualquer coruja que tentasse entrar no quarto de Harry, ela parecia notar o humor do amigo e não deixaria as meninas assanhadas tentarem quebrar o amor de Harry pela menina que tinha o conquistado.

-Eu juro Edwiges... Elas não estão agindo normalmente... Estou considerando ir para os marotos e pedir instruções particulares e deixar a escola... -A fênix parecia soltar um riso e fala.

_E deixar o amor da sua vida aqui? Não sei se seria sabio..._

Harry baqueia na sua cama e quase solta um palavrão, mas ele pára ao ver o olhar da amiga.

-Eu estou precisando de férias... Você me leva para as minhas classes de agora em diante Edwiges? -a fênix parecia arrepiar suas penas e fala.

_Eu virei serviço de entrega agora?_

Harry solta uma risada e logo sua mente se volta para a garota misteriosa.

Embora ele estivesse mais alerta agora que as meninas pareciam o considerar um alvo vivo para suas afeições, ele não conseguia identificar ela no ato, ele tinha sido emboscado mais três vezes e nessas vezes ele teve que matar aulas para colocar a sua mente no lugar, se ele não descobrisse logo quem era a menina, ele com certeza seria reprovado na escola.

-Toc Toc -o moreno se vira para ver Gina parada na porta do seu quarto -Como esta o sonho de consumo das meninas da escola hoje? -Harry tenta lhe mandar um olhar mortifero, mas ele não conseguia ficar irritado com aquela ruiva.

-Acabando de dizer para Edwiges que estou considerando fugir da escola... Interessada no meu plano? -a ruiva se aproxima de Edwiges e passa a mão delicadamente em suas plumas.

-O que estaria envolvido nos seus esquemas? -o moreno parecia pensativo e fala.

-Um pouco de pó de escuridão peruano dos gêmeos... Uma corda longa com gancho... Edwiges e um filhote de cachorro chamado Chester... -A ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha para o moreno e fala.

-O pó, a corda com gancho e a Edwiges eu posso entender... Mas por que um filhote de cachorro chamado Chester? -Harry deu de ombros e fala.

-Meu plano ainda não esta totalmente elaborado... Mas talvez Rony e Hermione gostem de uma substituiçao para quando começarem a brigar e não dar atenção ao que os outros falam -Gina solta uma forte risada e cai ao lado de Harry que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Você tem um senso de humor estranho senhor Potter -o moreno sorri para ela e fala.

-Mas senhorita Weasley... Foi você mesma que me disse que eu era engraçado -a ruiva treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não me lembro de dizer tal disparates Sr Potter... O senhor esta tentando me caluniar sobre a minha visão de um bom comediante? -ambos começam a rir ao que Harry deixa sair um longo suspiro e fala.

-Você veio me conferir para saber se ainda estou vivo? -a ruiva se aconchega mais na cama do monitor-chefe e fala.

-Estava passando e resolvi conferir sobre os boatos que andei escutando -Harry deixa sair outro suspiro longo e tenta esconder o rosto com um travesseiro.

-Não me lembre... De alguma forma um desses boatos ridiculos chegaram nos ouvidos da tia Minie e eu quase morri de vergonha quando ela veio falar comigo -Harry ainda sentia o rosto queimar ao que Mcgonagall o chamou no final da aula com aquele mesmo olhar reprovador que ela guardava para os maiores encrenqueiros.

No ano anterior a professora de transfiguração descobriu sobre o treinamento que Harry estava dando para os alunos, ela ainda descobriu sobre as "escapadas" que o moreno fazia para acabar com a guerra, ela no começo era vacilante em deixar um garoto entrar de cabeça assim na guerra, mas quando ela percebeu que ele não desistiria, ela começou a ensinar algumas coisas que ela observou de Alvo e logo o menino parecia construir uma amizade com a professora que ia além do respeito entre aluno e professora.

-Eu lhe chamei aqui para discutir alguns rumores que chegaram nos meus ouvidos Sr Potter -Harry eleva uma mão ao que a professora parecia o encarar com confusão, o moreno retira a varinha e lança o mais poderoso feitiço de isolamento que conhecia.

-Me desculpe por isso professora... Mas foi por falta de privacidade que tudo isso aconteceu -ele suspira e se apoia em uma carteira -a senhora poderia me dizer quais dos rumores ridiculos estamos falando para que eu desminta? -Minerva o encara duramente ao que o menino fica envergonhado -Desculpe professora Mcgonagall... Mas estou cansado de ouvir falar que eu fiz algo que eu não fiz -Minerva se senta em sua escrivaninha e fala.

-Então os rumores sobre você querer beijar todas as meninas da escola, incluindo as meninas do primeiro ano, em busca do seu verdadeiro amor não são verdadeiros? -o moreno escorrega e cai no chão ao que a professora lança um dos seus raros sorrisos e fala -Eu sabia que era um rumor sem fundamentos Harry... Eu só queria saber a verdadeira história e como você esta se sentindo -O moreno solta um suspiro pesado e fala.

-Pra dizer a verdade eu não sei como me sinto na metade do tempo... E na outra eu estou ocupado demais fugindo das meninas da escola... -Ele retira os óculos e esfrega os olhos -Tudo começou assim... -Ele lança a história sobre os amigos estarem distantes e como ele estava se sentindo cada vez mais solitario, sobre sua raiva em enfim ter ganho a guerra para estar em um mundo que ele não entendia ou se encaixava, ele conta sobre a misteriosa menina que estava o emboscando e o deixando ainda mais confuso sobre o que deveria pensar.

Nesse ponto Minerva solta uma forte gargalhada fazendo o moreno que ainda estava no chão a encarar atordoada.

-Me desculpe Harry... Mas depois de ver você em batalhas, eu sempre achei que você fosse um bruxo concentrado e que não conseguiria demonstrar claramente o que sente... Eu fiquei preocupada por um momento... Mas fico feliz que alguém pareça ter criado coragem para te desafiar dessa maneira -O garoto encara sua professora que fala suavemente -Você sempre foi um bruxo fora dos padrões para as meninas Harry... Você era uma figura inalcansável que todas queriam... O fato que você não demonstra o que sente, fazia com que as meninas se sentissem vacilantes em se aproximar... Mas desde a derrota de Vol... Voldemort... Você esta mais relaxado... Você se libertou de um fardo que fez com que demonstrasse pouco a pouco o bruxo que não muitas pessoas conheciam... As meninas começaram a te desejar ainda mais, mas ao mesmo tempo tem medo da personalidade que eles idealizaram... -Harry solta um bufo de desprezo ao que Minerva volta a rir -Você pode odiar a sua fama... Mas você tem que aceitar o fato que sempre vai ser um icone do nosso mundo... As meninas sempre vão sonhar com hérois, assim como algumas decádas atrás foi a era de Alvo Dumbledore -Harry encara a professora que parecia corar e então coloca a máscara de professora de volta -Você é um garoto esperto Harry... Sei que esta sua mente brilhante na guerra pode achar uma maneira de descobrir quem e esta menina misteriosa... Se quer um conselho... Se você não pode pegar ela quando ela te beija... Você ao menos pode descobrir quem é ela com um certo item que os gêmeos ofereceram para você no seu terceiro ano -Os olhos de Harry voam largos por dois motivos, o primeiro motivo foi que ele nunca tinha pensado em usar o mapa para descobrir quem era a menina e o segundo ele nunca tinha lhe dito que os gêmeos tinham lhe dado o mapa no seu terceiro ano para escapulir para Hogsmeade.

-Como... ? -ele pergunta atonito ao que a professora vai para a porta da sala.

-Tenho meus meios -de repente ela abre a porta com tudo e fala com uma voz dura -E espero que o senhor mantenha um comportamente exemplar para os outros alunos Sr Potter -Harry nota os alunos no lado de fora e cabeceia humildemente ao que a professora discretamente lhe dá uma piscadela.

-Então ela te deu a ideia de usar o mapa... Isso é interessante -a ruiva fala com um tom maroto ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça.

-Eu sei... Depois de anos usando ele para me safar de castigos eu me esqueço quando realmente preciso... Pode me chamar de esquecido... -a ruiva apenas sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Mas como você pretende usar ele se quando a menina te beija você fica fora do ar? -Harry suspira novamente e fala.

-Se eu ver o nome de pelo menos algumas meninas que estão próximas de onde estou depois que ela me beijar... Pelo menos vou ter diminuido a lista de possiveis acusadas não? -Gina se levanta e fala com um sorriso.

-Você acha que vai ser tão facil assim? -o moreno eleva uma sobrancelha para ela, mas então ele percebe algo, ele nunca tinha dito que a menina o deixava "fora do ar" quando ela o beijava, mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo Gina tinha saido do seu quarto.

-Será...? Não... Não é possivel... Hermione me disse que a Gina me superou... Mas então... Como ela sabia? -Harry começa a andar de um lado para o outro do seu quarto, ele não sabia o que pensar se a garota fosse Gina, eles se tornaram muito intimos depois que a guerra terminou e Rony e Hermione pareciam ligados pelos lábios o tempo inteiro, mas ele nunca imaginou ela sendo a sua atacante -Eu estou pirando cada vez mais... -Edwiges solta uma gostosa gargalhada ao que Harry lhe manda um olhar maligno -Isso não esta ajudando Edwiges... -ele se deita novamente em sua cama e solta outro longo suspiro, será que era ela? Será que Gina Weasley era a menina que estava o emboscando?

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma nova leitora que comentou nessa fics... ela parece ter gostado da fics..rs**

**Obrigado pelo comentario..**

**Vai especialmente para Sarah Black Potter...**

**Espero que você goste do desfecho dessa fics..rs**

**Feliz ano **


	4. Capitulo IV  Quem é ela?

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo IV - Quem é ela?**

Os dias que se seguiram foram no minimo interessantes, Harry tentava observar Gina a distancia enquanto uma verdadeira escolta de meninas parecia o seguir para todos os lugares, ele conseguia se livrar delas por meia hora com a ajuda da capa de invisibilidade e a ajuda de Edwiges, mas parecia que as meninas conseguiam o encontrar em qualquer lugar e logo elas se reuniam para dar em cima dele.

No almoço a coisa parecia ainda mais interessante, Rony e Hermione dividiam suas atenções entre observar Harry e ficarem presos em seu mundinho romantico, Harry tentava manter um olhar em Gina enquanto tentava se fazer de desentendido quando alguém perguntava o que ele estava olhando e Gina parecia sorrir cada vez mais ao conseguir surpreender o moreno quando ele tentava disfarçar sobre os olhares dele.

-Isso não pode estar certo -Harry fala enquanto jogava sua mochila no outro lado do quarto, ele estava completamente confuso naquele dia e não conseguiu responder pergunta alguma para quaisquer dos professores e sua lição parecia ter sido multiplicado por isso -Eu tenho certeza que é ela Edwiges... Mas... Por que isso? -a fênix estoura em chamas e se transforma em coruja novamente.

_Reduza a velocidade e me conte o que esta acontecendo de forma clara para que eu entenda... Eu posso estar ligada à você, Harry, mas eu não leio a sua mente... _

Harry lhe manda um olhar escuro ao que a coruja parecia rir.

_Eu não tinha culpa se você ficava transmitindo os seus pensamentos tanto..._

O menino solta um suspiro longo e fala.

-Tenho quase certeza que é a Gina que esta fazendo isso... Mas... Por que? Por que ela esta fazendo isso comigo? -Edwiges parecia tremer sua plumagem e fala.

_Não seria uma lição de moral?_

Harry se vira para a sua coruja com um olhar incredulo.

-Como assim lição de moral? O que eu fiz? -A coruja parecia o encarar como se ele tivesse dito a maior asneira do mundo.

_Deixe-me lembrar de alguns fatos... O fato que a menina esteve apaixonada por você desde os seis anos de idade? O fato que você salvou a menina das garras de um monstro aos doze anos? O fato que você deu um ombro frio para ela nos próximos anos ao que a menina teve que crescer para então falar com você sem gaguejar ou ficar vermelha como um tomate? O fato que ela fazia de tudo para ter um pouco da sua atenção e sempre teve você a vendo como a "pequena-Irmã-do-Rony"? O fato que ela cresceu finalmente e esta querendo que você a veja como uma menina e não parente de alguém ou outra fã alucinada que quer o menino-que-sobreviveu?Talvez seja o fato principal que ela queria que você a observasse como ela mesma... Que a respeitasse como ela mesma... _

Os olhos de Harry voam largos ao que Edwiges o encarou friamente, mas então ela logo completa.

_Isso é... Se for ela mesma... _

Harry baqueia na cama e suspira novamente, parecia que ele fazia isso sempre que pensava na "garota-não-tão-misteriosa".

Ele tinha quase certeza que a menina era Gina, os comentários dela pareciam bater com o que ele sentia, mas ela também poderia não ser e ele só estivesse tentando achar um caminho facil para descobrir quem era a menina misteriosa.

Ele retira o mapa do seu bolso e alisa as suas dobras, ele tinha seguido o conselho de Minerva e o usou para tentar identificar a menina quando ela fugisse dele, mas o fato que ele não sabia a direção que ela tomava e que quase sempre tinha meninas em volta dele tornava a missão ainda mais impossivel.

-Você bem que poderia me vigiar não? -Harry fala para Edwiges que lança um olhar brincalhão para ele.

_Depois de garota de entrega agora estou me tornando guarda-costas? Não obrigada... Estou me divertindo muito da forma que esta... _

Harry lança um olhar murcho para a coruja e se senta novamente em sua cama.

Aquela noite era outra ronda e Hermione o implorou para que Harry a deixasse "pular" a ronda daquela noite para "ensinar" alguns feitiços para Rony, o moreno simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar desgostoso e falou.

-Hermione se você quiser ficar com o Rony esta noite apenas diga que não esta disposta a ir fazer a ronda... Eu não "PRECISO" saber que você quer "ENSINAR" qualquer coisa para o Rony -a morena cora furiosamente ao que Harry apenas sai andando pisando duro, ele poderia entender o sentimento da amiga em querer ficar com alguém, mas ela não precisava dar informações demais.

-A noite onde tudo começou -ele murmura para si mesmo, mas Edwiges parecia o escutar e fala.

_Talvez não se repita... Nunca se sabe..._

Harry fica com um olhar triste, uma parte dele queria que isso terminasse que ele descobrisse quem era a menina e acabasse com este suspense todo, mas outra parte dele parecia gostar desse jogo de emboscada, muito embora ele queria poder ser o perseguidor pelo menos uma vez naquele jogo.

-Eu não quero que termine -ele chega a conclusão e se vira para Edwiges que quase cai de seu poleiro -Posso estar ficando completamente insano e não estar prestando atenção a aula alguma na escola e posso pegar detenções para o resto do ano... Mas eu não quero que termine... Eu... -Ele encara o outro lado do quarto e fala em um sussurro -Nunca me senti assim antes Edwiges... Nunca... A paixonite que tive com Cho... Os sentimentos contraditórios que tive com algumas meninas... Até mesmo com a Luna... Não se compara com o que sinto com esta garota... Eu não me sinto como um garoto famoso que esta recebendo amasso porque é famoso... Estou me sentindo amado -ele solta uma risada triste ao que a coruja voa para ficar do lado dele em sua cama -Eu sou patetico... -Edwiges o bica na mão o que surpreende o moreno -Mas o que... -Edwiges encara fixamente o amigo e fala.

_Você não é patetico Harry James Potter... Você recebeu um dos maiores presentes que a vida pode lhe dar... Você lutou contra o mau por este presente... Você lutou para viver tudo o que a vida pode lhe oferecer... Você venceu um mau que nunca soube e menosprezou o amor... Você lutou para um dia ser amado e esta pessoa esta o amando como você deseja... Esta brincadeira pode ser uma lição para você ou algo... Mas o que quer que esta menina esteja fazendo e para o seu bem... Amor nunca é um sentimento ruim... Amor é um presente da vida e você nunca deve dizer que é patetico por amar alguém..._

Os olhos dela suavizam e ela começa a usar o bico para acariciar os cabelos do moreno, era algo que ela tinha começado a fazer quando Harry tinha algum pesadelo, sempre parecia o acalmar e deixava o moreno com uma sensação de conforto materno que ele não tinha recebido em sua infancia.

-Por que a vida é tão complicada? -Harry fala em um suspiro ao que Edwiges parecia sorrir.

_Esta querendo complicar ainda mais a sua mente Harry? Você nem mesmo entende a complexidade do amor e esta querendo descobrir o sentido da vida? Isso não é aconselhavel..._

Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu já não sou mais responsavel pelo que passa pela minha cabeça Edwiges... -a coruja solta uma risada mental e fala.

_Realmente... Pertence a menina que você vai se encontrar hoje na sua ronda noturna..._

O moreno então se levanta e começa a conferir o que usaria, a capa parecia ter se tornado um artigo permanente nos bolsos de Harry, sempre que ele saia para alguma batalha ou alguma missão, ele usava a capa para invadir algum lugar e descobrir sobre as forças dos inimigos em segredo, muitas vezes ele quase se esquecia que usava a capa quando começava a falar para os amigos o que tinha descoberto nas áreas inimigas.

Ele confere para ver o mapa novamente, ele sabia que esta seria uma chance única, normalmente a menina o atacou de dia, onde ela poderia se misturar entre as outras meninas fãs e ele não poderia a identificar, mas se ela o atacasse nessa noite ele descobriria quem era ela.

Ele ativa o mapa para ver onde Gina estava, ele precisava ter certeza se era ela ou não, seguindo as linhas que se formavam, ele a encontra perto da entrada para o salão comunal da Corvinal, ele fica um tanto confuso sobre o porque dela estar lá, mas logo ele deixa isso de lado, talvez ela tivesse ido ver Luna antes do toque de recolher.

Colocando o mapa no bolso, ele começa a ir em direção do salão comunal e ver se os alunos não estavam causando muitos problemas já que dois monitores estavam "indispostos" naquela noite.

-OI Harry... -Ele ouve uma voz sussurrar atrás dele e ele teve que se esforçar em não puxar a varinha e amaldiçoar a menina atrás dele.

Romilda Vane tinha sido uma das meninas mais insistentes em termos de dar em cima dele, ele tentou de várias maneiras dizer para a menina que não estava interessada nela, mas parecia que a menina não o escutava e sempre vinha com alguma cantada ou uma forma de tentar o seduzir que sempre dava errado, ele tinha ouvido até mesmo rumores que ela planejava usar uma poção de amor nele, mas Harry tinha descoberto que com sua oclumência, ele poderia se opor a sentimentos que não eram dele e ele conseguiu contrarir pelo menos duas vezes a garota.

Ele sabia que deveria a informar para o diretor, uso de poções de amor como as que ela tinha fabricado eram ilegais, mas ele não queria acabar com o futuro da menina apenas porque ela era uma fã obsecada.

Muito embora sua força de vontade parecia ser testada muito nesses dias.

-Uma boa noite Srta Vane... Gostaria de algo? -A menina ficava piscando para ele como se com uma piscadela de olhos ela conseguiria o seduzir -Tem algo em seus olhos? Talvez você precise falar com madame Pomfrey... -a menina no começo fica chateada, mas logo sorri de novo e tenta segurar o braço do moreno.

-Eu estava com algumas duvidas com minha tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e pensei que você poderia me ajudar... -Ela começou a usar uma voz ronronante que seria sedutor se não fosse a forma nasal que ela tentava exagerar a voz.

-Tenho uma ronda noturna para ser feita agora mesmo e não poderei ajudar... Mas Simas tem se saido bem em Defesa... -A menina parecia se irritar, mas então fala com uma voz mansa.

-Talvez eu pudesse esperar você voltar... Sabe... Eu aprendo muito mais com você do que com Finnigan... -Harry suspira pesadamente e então usa sua autoridade como Monitor-chefe.

-Estarei de volta apos o toque de recolher e alunos não devem ficar no salão comunal depois do horario Srta Vane... Eu odiaria ter que tirar pontos da nossa casa por uma coisa inconsequente como esta -a menina se vira e sai pisando duro ao que Harry solta um suspiro de alivio.

-Harry Potter se preocupando com pontos de casa... Coisas mudam não? -Harry se vira para ver Neville, mas não era mais o menino timido que ele conheceu nos primeiros anos de escola, depois que Neville descobriu sobre os planos de Harry, ambos começaram a treinar de forma insana, se Rony e Hermione eram os que pensavam nas estrategias e nas maldições que eram usados nas batalhas, Neville se tornou o segundo em comando quando estava na luta, o menino parecia perder completamente a sua timidez e batalhava como um verdadeiro guerreiro e isso trouxe admiração até mesmo dos mais poderosos aurores do ministerio que pareciam interessados no garoto assim que ele se formasse.

-Coisas realmente mudam Neville... E quando meninas como Vane tentam fincar as suas garras em mim eu viro até mesmo o defensor das regras número um da escola -Ambos soltam uma gargalhada ao que Neville fala.

-Ronda solitaria novamente? -Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu já nem fico mais chateado com ela sobre isso... Uma parte de mim sabe que eu deveria ser mais firme com ela sobre as "escapadas" dela e do Rony... Mas depois do inferno que eu arrastei os dois... Eu acho que devo pelo menos isso para eles -Neville treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não se esqueça que fomos nós que escolhemos seguir você... Tinhamos a escolha e aceitamos seguir você... -Harry finge um olhar inocente e fala.

-Mas eu pensei que vocês vieram atrás de mim pela minha personalidade encantadora... -Neville solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Esta foi a piada da noite Harry... Eu ainda vou contar para os meus netos o treinador insano que você foi no nosso quinto ano -Harry parece ficar com um sorriso maior e fala.

-Já pensando em netos? Quem é a felizarda? -Neville parecia voltar a ser o menino timido e murmura algo sobre ele estar atrasado para sua ronda, Harry apenas ri e sai andando pelos corredores da escola.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ele se lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo, muita coisa tinha mudado, o ministerio tentou o incriminar e jogou seu nome na lama, eles tentaram interferir na escola, o seu verdadeiro lar com aquela mulher insana e ele quase perdeu Sírius no final daquele ano, então Voldemort começou sua campanha de terror e Harry sofria com as constantes visões do lunatico torturando e matando as pessoas, quando Harry não pode mais aguentar ele simplesmente disse para o diretor o que ia fazer.

O diretor tentou de alguma formas impedir Harry de entrar na batalha, mas quando ele descobriu já era tarde, Harry já tinha provado para todos na Ordem que era um lutador capaz.

Hermione e Rony logo começaram a treinar com ele e logo foi virando uma bola de neve e quase metade dos alunos do quarto ano para cima estavam sendo treinados por Harry para a guerra.

Ele se odiou por um tempo por colocar "crianças" no meio daquela guerra, mas ele sabia que sem o seu treinamento que muito mais mortes teriam acontecido na guerra contra Voldemort.

Agora eles estavam em paz, muitos alunos da Sonserina e de outras casas que partilhavam as visões dos puro sangues pareciam mudar suas mentes, principalmente ao descobrirem que o tão poderoso Lorde das trevas era um mestiço e não um puro sangue como eles imaginavam.

Draco Malfoy era um dos que parecia dividido sobre o que fazer, ele ficou naturalmente irritado com Harry por seus pais serem presos, mas longe de Lúcio, ele parecia se soltar cada vez mais e havia rumores que ele andava com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa e que ele estava sério sobre ela.

A escola tinha mudado e as pessoas pareciam ver além do sangue e do preconceito que eles foram ensinados por um longo tempo.

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam em tudo o que tinha acontecido e ele nem percebe que seus pés o levaram para a sala onde toda a sua confusão atual tinha começado.

Ele retira o mapa para ver se tinha alguém lá dentro, percebendo que estava vazia, ele entra e se senta no chão.

As coisas poderiam estar loucas agora com esta menina que o emboscava, mas ele não se preocupava mais, ele queria sentir o amor que esta menina parecia irradiar para ele.

Ele não teve que esperar muito e logo ele sente duas mãos passando por seu cabelo, ele até mesmo fecha os olhos para sentir os dedos passeando por sua cabeça e então os lábios se fecham com os dele.

Como antes ele sentia aquela corrente eletrica passar por seu corpo, ele sentia como se algo dentro dele rugisse com aprovação, como se enfim ele tivesse encontrado o seu lar, ele envolve a figura esbelta com seus braços e começa a corresponder ao beijo.

Mesmo não podendo vê-la, as mãos de Harry percorriam o corpo da garota que parecia estremecer e ao mesmo tempo suspirar de forma aquecida em seu ouvido lançando um frio na espinha do moreno o fazendo querer ainda mais.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo eles estavam se beijando e ele não se importa, nem que sua roupa estivesse um caos ou que ele não conseguia a ver, ele queria sentir aquele sentimento de estar simplesmente vivo.

Mas logo o beijo se quebra e a menina se levanta e começa a sair, Harry tentou alcançar a sua mão, mas ela parecia se desvencilhar dele, ele sabia que ainda não era hora dela se revelar, mas ele sentia que precisava dizer algo para ela.

-Eu... Eu te a... -Nisso a menina coloca um dedo nos seus lábios e o beija suavemente, ele poderia jurar que tinha ouvido ela murmurar "agora não" antes de sair rapidamente pela porta, deixando nada além de um menino desordenado e um doce perfume no ar que o lembrava de algo, mas que ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Ele cai no chão novamente e suspira, aquilo era uma tortura sem limites e ele não poderia dizer que estava sofrendo já que ele parecia querer mais daquela tortura prazerosa.

Ele coloca as mãos no cabelo e deixa sair um suspiro pesado, aquela menina seria o seu fim, mas então ele percebe algo caido no chão.

O mapa do maroto.

Ele saberia agora quem era ela, estava alem do toque de recolher e não muitas pessoas estariam fora, ativando rapidamente o mapa ele começa a esquadrinhar onde Gina estava.

Ele ficou surpreso em ver o ponto dela ainda na frente do salão comunal da Corvinal que ficava do outro lado do castelo, ele suspira pesadamente ao perceber que não poderia ser Gina a menina misteriosa, então ele nota que o ponto de Gina começa a andar em direção aos corredores, ele pensava que ela estava voltando para o salão comunal quando o ponto de Gina se encontra com alguém e Harry fica surpreso com o que estava para acontecer.

Neville Longbotton.

Os pontos pareciam andar por um tempo antes de entrarem em um ármario de vassouras.

Uma parte de Harry estava feliz pelo amigo ter encontrado alguém, Neville merecia ser feliz, mas uma parte ainda maior parecia irradir um sentimento intenso no coração de Harry, era uma raiva e traição que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, nem mesmo quando Rony brigou com ele, nem mesmo quando Percy disse para a familia Weasley deixar de ver ele por ele ser um perigo ou quando o diretor enfim disse a profecia que ele tinha escondido para "Proprio bem" de Harry.

Sua fúria parecia quase cega e ele só percebe que sua magia estava fora de controle quando o quadro negro, que deveria estar preso na parede voa pela sala e se quebra em dois pedaços do outro lado da sala.

Ele se senta no chão e começa a chorar, ele não entendia o que estava sentindo, Gina não era a menina que ele estava apaixonado, então porque ele estava se sentindo daquela maneira? Ele amava a menina misteriosa e não Gina.

Mas então por que tudo parecia tão errado? Por que ele estava se sentindo daquela maneira? Ele deveria estar feliz pelos dois amigos, não sentir que ele deveria amaldiçoar Longbotton da pior maneira possivel.

Longbotton.

Os pensamentos de Harry travam naquela hora, quando foi que Neville deixou de ser seu amigo para ser Longbotton? Quando uma das pessoas que ele mais confiava se tornou um conhecido que ele não queria ter amizade alguma?

Os pensamentos giravam de tal forma que ele sentia que não conseguia respirar, ele não poderia ficar ali agora, ele tinha que fazer algo, ele tinha que sair dali.

Sua voz não saia e ele não poderia chamar Edwiges para o ajudar a sair da escola, ele sabia que se tentasse voltar para o salão comunal que ele não conseguiria se controlar.

Contrariando a promessa que ele fez para o diretor, Harry faz algo que não muitos bruxos sabiam ou achavam ser possivel.

Ele usa o seu poder para usar a estranha aparatação que ele tinha descoberto no seu sexto ano.

Com um flash de luz dourada o menino desaparece da sala vazia deixando apenas um sentimento de magia descontrolada no seu lugar.

**Homenagem:**

**Quem me conhece sabe que geralmente eu homenageio as meninas aqui na minha fics...**

**Como se fosse diferente..**

**Quietinha jewel que a fics e minha...**

**"Jewel com olhar mortifero"**

**Certo! Certo!... Mas posso continuar? bem... Este capitulo vai para o meu amigo Mago Merlin... O cara é um dos melhores autores que eu já conheci e vocês deveriam ir ler as fics dele...**

**Valeu por comentar ai cara..**

**Tenha um Feliz ano novo...**

**Um feliz ano novo e um "beijo" de ano novo para vc lindinho...**

**Depois o tarado sou eu ne?**

**"Kawa congelado pelo feitiço de Jewel".**

**Feliz ano novo da Jewel.. huahuhauha**


	5. Capitulo V  Eu não sei mais o que senti

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo V - Eu não sei mais o que sentir.**

Sírius Black tinha acabado de voltar de mais uma noitada na cidade quando percebeu que alguém invadiu a sua casa.

A porta estava aberta e alguns movéis estavam revirados, ele retira a varinha e começa a andar pelo corredor escuro quando ouve um som de estalo e alguém xingar, ele se vira rapidamente para ver Remo com as mãos para cima.

-O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu aqui Almofadinhas? -Sírius abaixa a varinha e encara a sala que ainda parecia ser um cenario de filme de furacão.

-Eu não sei... Eu acabei de chegar aqui... -De repente eles ouvem um gemido no outro lado da sala e logo puxam as varinhas novamente e seguem onde o som tinha vindo.

Ali no canto escuro da sala, encolhido como se estivesse em dor, estava Harry.

-Mas o que... ? -Sírius começou a falar ao que Remo coloca uma mão em seu ombro e afasta o amigo do menino que parecia alheio a tudo -O que esta acontecendo Remo? Por que você não me deixou falar com ele? -Remo aponta para onde o menino estava e então Sírius compreende.

Harry provavelmente tinha aparatado pelas proteções, pois uma poltrona que deveria de estar onde o garoto estava parecia ter sido derretida ao meio e parte dela parecia ainda soltar fumaça, encarando o menino mais atentamente eles percebem que o menino parecia irradiar um certo poder e eles sabiam que seria perigoso tocar nele agora.

-O que aconteceu com ele? Ele não me disse nada sobre isso... -Remo treme a cabeça ao que Sírius ainda divagava sobre o que teria acontecido com o seu afilhado.

-Ele me falou algo sobre uma menina... Mas não era algo que o deixaria assim -Remo falou ao que Sírius concorda, ambos os marotos pareciam se divertir pelo fato que uma menina estava mexendo com a cabeça do sobrinho deles, ainda mais que ele estava enfim aprendendo a apreciar a vida como deveria ter.

-Será que alguém o amaldiçoou? -Sírius falou carrancudo ao que ele parecia querer amaldiçoar quem fosse.

-Não acho que seja isso Sírius... Quem na mente certa iria querer entrar em uma briga com o Harry? -Remo falou racionalmente, embora ele ainda estivesse preocupado com o garoto, mas então eles ouvem uma voz falar fracamente.

-Não foi isso... -Ambos se viraram para ver Harry, mas não o menino confiante que eles viam o tempo todo, mas um garoto cansado, fraco e com um olhar derrotado, como se ele tivesse perdido a guerra em vez de ter vencido.

-O que aconteceu Harry? -Remo pergunta suavemente ao que Sírius vai até um ármario e pega três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que ele entrega para cada um, todos bebem um longo gole ao que Harry encara a garrafa em sua mão e fala suavemente.

-Aconteceu algumas coisas... Eu... Eu precisava sair da escola se não eu perderia o controle... -Harry encara os dois amigos e suspira pesadamente -Eu estou apaixonado... Mas... Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo... -o menino começa a tremer de novo ao que Remo segura sua mão e fala suavemente.

-Nos conte o que esta acontecendo Harry... Talvez a gente consiga de ajudar... -O menino encara o chão e então começa a contar.

Era quase a mesma conversa que ele teve com Minerva, sobre os amigos terem se afastado, sobre o fato que ele queria se sentir amado também e não por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu ou outro rotulo que a imprensa o chamava estes dias, sobre a menina misteriosa que começou a emboscá-lo e sobre enfim ter admitido para si mesmo que estava apaixonado pela menina.

Ambos os marotos encaram o sobrinho com confusão, se ele estava apaixonado, por que ele não estava feliz?

-Eu... Eu ia contar para ela que a amava hoje... Eu... Eu estava suspeitando quem fosse esta menina... Então eu segui o conselho da tia Minie e usei o mapa para descobrir... Mas... Não era quem eu imaginava... Alias... Nem sei quem é... -Vendo que os marotos estavam ainda mais confusos, ele suspira e fala -Eu pensei que era a Gina... De uns tempos para cá eu fiquei amigo dela e ela sempre esta brincando comigo... Eu posso conversar com ela normalmente e eu me sinto confortavel do lado dela... Mas... Hoje eu descobri algo... -ele então esmurra o sofá que parecia se quebrar ao meio e o menino fica envergonhado -Ops... -Sírius tinha os olhos largos e fala suavamente para o afilhado.

-Harry... Acalme-se e nos conte o que exatamente você viu? -Harry se sentou no chão e suspirou pesadamente e fala em um sussurro.

-Ela estava com o Neville... E eu... Eu queria... -Ele fecha os olhos para tentar se controlar, mas os marotos poderiam ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos do menino -Eu queria amaldiçoar ele... Eu queria que o Neville sofresse... Quando eu vi o ponto de Gina entrando em um armario de vassouras com o Neville... Eu senti o meu peito rasgar... Com algo que eu nunca senti na vida antes... Eu fiquei com raiva... Odio... Eu nunca imaginei que poderia amaldiçoar alguém com a Maldição Cruciatus... Mas se eu tivesse visto o Neville que eu teria conseguido... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer então eu fugi... Eu não me lembro do que fiz... Mas queria estar em algum lugar que me sentisse seguro... -Sírius encara Remo com um olhar triste e fala suavemente para o lobo ir fazer um chá enquanto ele se sentava com o afilhado.

-Eu sei o que você sentiu Harry -o velho maroto se senta ao lado do menino e suspira -Isso se chama ciumes... Não um dos melhores sentimentos... Mas de certa forma um dos senitmentos que nos faz ver quais pessoas realmente são importantes para a gente -ele coloca um braço em volta do ombro do menino e fala -Eu sei muito bem o como e se sentir assim... Embora na epoca eu me senti assim pelo seu pai -Harry encara o padriho confuso ao que Sírius solta uma risada que mais parecia um latido -Foi no nosso setimo ano na escola... Seu pai tinha sido feito monitor-chefe e estava andando cada vez mais com a Lílian... Eu não gostava disso... Pensava claramente que a sua mãe não se encaixava nos marotos e desejava muito que esta obsessão do seu pai por ela terminasse logo... Mas então eu compreendi que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro... Eu não gostei disso nem um pouco... Mas então Lílian começou a conversar comigo e percebi algo... Eu não estava perdendo um irmão, eu estava ganhando uma irmã -Harry suspira novamente e fala.

-Mas isso não é igual Sírius... -O homem treme a cabeça e fala.

-Amor continua sendo amor... Não importa quem seja... Na epoca eu estava crente que sua mãe roubaria o seu pai dos marotos e isso me deixou enfurecido... Tive inumeras brigas com seu pai naquele ano... Mas então Lílian veio conversar comigo... Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que ela era diferente do que imaginei... Eu fui criado de uma maneira diferente Harry... Em uma familia que não acreditava em demonstrações de afeto... Quando sua mãe me abraçou... Me senti quando sua avó me acolheu na mansão Potter... Era um sentimento familiar de conforto que eu nunca tive na mansão dos Blacks e logo percebi que eu poderia amar ambos sem ter medo de ficar sozinho... No seu caso... Você estava colocando suas esperanças que a menina misteriosa fosse a Gina... Mas ao que parece não é... Mas então eu lhe pergunto... Por que a Gina? Por que não Luna ou aquela menina Susan Bones? Por que você ficou tão abalado em ver o nome da Gina com Neville? -Harry tentou falar algo, mas sua mente voltava para o que seu padrinho tinha dito, por que ele pensou que era Gina? Só por que ela tinha dito algumas coisas que fizeram parecer que era ela? Não, deveria de ter algo a mais nisso, mas ele não sabia o que dizer.

Mas então a atenção de Sírius vai para o mapa que ainda estava na mão de Harry, pegando suavemente o mapa, o velho maroto encara os pontos por um bom tempo antes de seus olhos se arregalarem e ele falar.

-Harry... Você tem certeza absoluta que era o nome da Gina que estava no armario de vassouras com Neville? -o moreno cabeceia ao que o maroto passa o velho pergaminho para ele.

Harry não queria ver o que estava mostrando, ele não queria perder o controle novamente, mas Sírius estava tão firme que deixou o moreno curioso.

Ainda tinha dois pontos naquele armario de vassouras, mas não era o nome de Gina que estava com Neville.

Era Luna Lovegood.

-Mas... Mas era Gina que estava lá... -Harry fala atordoado ao que Remo entra com o chá e Sírius poderia cheirar uma poção calmante no chá de Harry.

-Talvez você tenha visto mais do que queria ver Harry... -Remo falou suavemente ao que o menino revirou o mapa para encontrar o ponto de Gina que estava no salão comunal com seu irmão e Hermione.

-Eu... Eu... -Remo encara Sírius que cabeceia e logo eles levam o menino para o seu quarto, Remo foi para a lareira para dizer para Dumbledore o que tinha acontecido e que Harry ficaria os dois próximos dias fora da escola.

-Você não quer o menino explodindo as paredes da escola agora mesmo não é? -Remo falou sarcasticamente ao que o diretor apenas cabeceia e deixa os marotos cuidarem do menino.

Na madrugada daquela noite, Sírius se levantou e vai para fora da casa, ele encarou o seu novo lar com um sorriso distante, quando Harry lhe pediu para se mudar para um lugar onde ele não seria encontrado, os marotos reviraram todos os documentos de casas que eles tinham em Gringotes, em menos de uma semana eles encontraram uma casa perfeita, ficava alguns quilometros de uma cidade e tinha árvores que pareciam encobrir a entrada da casa, eles tinham lançado feitiços para evitar que as pessoas encontrassem por engano e só os amigos mais intimos e que sabiam sobre o lugar.

Era o santuario dos marotos e Sírius jurou que seria o lar de Harry até quando ele quisesse ficar.

Olhando para a janela onde o menino estava dormindo ele suspira pesadamente e retira um espelho do bolso e fala suavemente um nome, no começo não pareceu fazer efeito, mas logo um rosto e refletido e Sírius fala suavemente.

-Cometemos um erro... -a figura parecia que estava tentando acordar e fala.

-Você tem ideia da hora? -Sírius treme a cabeça e fala.

-Harry chegou em casa completamente fora de controle, ele literalmente quebrou todas as proteções e metade dos moveis da casa... Ele estava completamente perdido e precisando de conforto... Falando que algo tinha acontecido e conseguimos que ele falasse o que aconteceu... Mas não vou mentir para você... Ele estava mau... -Os olhos da menina pareciam voar largos e ela fala em um sussurro.

-Eu não queria... Isso não pode ser... Eu... -A menina parecia estar prestes a chorar e Sírius odiava fazer isso.

-Olha... Eu te falei que iria ajudar a conquistar o meu afilhado porque eu sei que você vai ser boa para ele... Mas você precisa escolher melhor em quem você lança os feitiços... Ele não te identificou... Mas ele se sente confuso... Ele ama a "menina misteriosa"... Ele me disse que quase contou isso para você hoje... -a menina em questão fica corada e fala suavemente.

-Eu não deixei ele dizer... Não era certo... -Vendo os olhos frios de Sírius ela logo emenda -Ele precisava me ver para isso... Ele precisava que eu estivesse ali... Na frente dele para que ele pudesse falar isso... E... E eu corresponder... -O semblante de Sírius parecia amolecer e ele fala.

-Eu sei que você o amou por muito tempo... E que esta brincadeira fez com que ele se sentisse amado... Merlin sabe que Aluado e eu tentamos de tudo para que ele se soltasse... Mas você precisa colocar as cartas na mesa e dizer logo a ele o que você sente... Emboscá-lo e beijar ele para ficar fora do ar pode ser divertido... Mas ele esta realmente apaixonado por você e se ele se machucar novamente e capaz de você perder tudo o que conquistou até agora -a menina parecia enxugar as lágrimas e fala com uma voz firme.

-Esta certo... Eu farei isso... Obrigado Sírius... -O maroto apenas sorri para a menina que fecha a conexão, o moreno estava para voltar para a casa quando ouve alguém falar suavemente atrás dele.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu? -Sírius se vira rapidamente e tropeça em uma pedra fazendo-o cair no chão com tudo, ele coloca uma mão no peito e fala friamente.

-Você tá querendo me matar do coração Remo? -O lobisomen encara o amigo duramente e fala.

-Você vai me contar tudinho o que aconteceu Sírius se não vou marchar naquela casa e contar para Harry que você sabe quem é a menina misteriosa e que foi um plano seu... E se você pensa que Harry enfrentando os comensais era assustador... Você não sabe o que ele e capaz de fazer sem uma varinha... -o velho maroto fica pálido ao ver o quão sério o amigo estava.

-Esta bem... Vamos para casa e tomar uma dose de uisque de fogo para eu criar coragem de contar tudo... -E foi isso que aconteceu, ambos os marotos tomam uma garrafa inteira de uisque de fogo enquanto Sírius contava o que tinha feito para "ajudar" o seu afilhado a apreciar a vida.

-Você sabe que ele vai estar bravo com você quando descobrir não? -Remo fala encarando o amigo duramente ao que o padrinho do menino fala com um tom raivoso.

-Me diga que você não teria feito o mesmo se tivesse chance? Me diga que não teria feito isso para ver o Harry feliz? Nós dois tentamos Remo... Histórias dos marotos... Noitadas na cidade... Compras e todos os parques com brinquedos trouxas mais insanos que poderiamos pensar... Não era isso que ele precisava e você sabe que é a verdade... Ele precisa dessa menina na vida dele e ela esta o fazendo ver como e a vida... Ele saiu fora do controle sim... Mas ele fez isso para descobrir o que verdadeiramente sente... Quando foi que o Harry veio até nos por estar com problemas normais envolvendo uma menina que ele esta interessado? -Remo brincava com o seu copo e então encarou o amigo por um longo tempo antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

-Certo... Eu teria feito o mesmo se não pior... Provavelmente teria lacrado os dois por dias em uma sala de aula vazia até que eles confessassem que se gostam... -O lobisomen toma uma boa dose do liquido ambar e suspira -Mas ele pode ser realmente teimoso e levaria semanas para enfim aceitar que gosta dela... -Sírius solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu... Embora a menina em questão tem uma teimosia também... -ambos ficam pensando no que estaria para acontecer agora, Remo teria que ser bem convincente para que Harry não desconfiasse dele, ambos tinham que fazer isso pelo bem do garoto.

No dia seguinte Harry acorda com uma dor de cabeça que parecia o lembrar dos tempos da guerra mental com Voldemort, ele encara sua volta e logo percebe que estava em sua casa.

Casa.

Esta era uma palavra que Harry tinha associado com vários lugares, como Hogwarts, a Toca, a mansão dos Blacks e até mesmo por uma breve expressão da palavra a casa dos Dursleys, mas sentado no seu quarto, ele poderia dizer que aquela era a sua casa, não um lugar de preocupações ou onde ele se sentia um convidado, não um lugar onde ele seria colocado para ficar por proteção, mas o lugar onde ele escolheu para viver.

Ele se levanta para fazer algum café, sabia por experiencia que tanto Sírius quanto Remo eram pessimos na cozinha e se perguntava como os dois marotos estavam vivendo enquanto ele estava na escola, mas de repente ele ouve o som de várias panelas caindo no chão e alguém xingando na cozinha, correndo para evitar que Sírius estivesse tentando cozinhar, sua ultima tentativa quase queimou a cozinha inteira, ele encontra com uma jovem mulher caida no chão com uma estranha mistura no seu cabelo que parecia estar mudando de cor furiosamente.

-Quantas vezes eu te disse para ficar longe da cozinha Dora? Você é mais perigosa que o Almofadinhas e o Aluado juntos -a garota em questão tenta se fazer de ofendida ao que não funciona, pois ela estava quase rindo dos olhos largos de Remo.

-Eu só pedi para você misturar a massa Dora... -Remo falou timidamente ao que Harry, com um movimento de varinha, faz com que a massa desapareça de Tonks e se vira para o trio que encara o menino com maravilha.

-Dez minutos e vocês podem entrar aqui... Sinceramente... Eu vou contratar Dobby e Wink para cuidar de vocês quando voltar para a escola... -O menino fecha a porta atrás dele enquanto os três adultos pareciam um tanto envergonhados.

-Alguém vai me dizer o que ele esta fazendo aqui se deveria estar na escola? -Tonks pergunta e logo os marotos lançam um conto das últimas noticias de Hogwarts na visão de Harry.

-O café esta na mesa -eles ouvem o moreno falar na porta da cozinha e logo os adultos pareciam suspirar com o sabor da comida.

-Você realmente vai fazer uma mulher feliz Harry -Tonks fala enquanto lambia os dedos com o chocolate das panquecas, fazendo o moreno corar furiosamente com o elogio -Você considerou dar aulas de culinária? Eu sei que faria o Remo ir aprender uma coisa ou duas... -O maroto encara a namorada que apenas sorri -Você não vai me querer perto de um fogão não é Remy? -o lobisomen apenas treme a cabeça ao que Harry sorri para eles.

Ele sentia falta de estar em casa, ele tinha aprendido a viver com aquelas pessoas, enquanto Tonks era uma convidada quase constante, o moreno aprendeu a aceitar que ela era alguém especial para o seu tio postiço.

Muitas noites o garoto perguntou para Remo porque ele não se casava logo com a metamorfomaga sendo que ele a amava.

Remo tentava desconversar, ele se dizia perigoso e velho demais para a jovem auror, mas a garota em si não se importava e muitas vezes declarava seu amor pelo maroto de forma espontanea e direta.

-O que faremos hoje? -Sírius perguntou de forma animada ao que Harry coloca a panela de volta no fogão e fala.

-Estou voltando para Hogwarts -os três adultos se viram para ver o menino que suspira -Eu preciso fazer as coisas de forma direta... Eu não posso ficar fugindo por causa do que sinto... Eu... Eu gosto da Gina... Mas eu amo esta menina misteriosa e vou ser sincero com ela... Eu tenho que saber se é real ou só uma brincadeira... Se for... Bem... Eu vou superar e seguir em frente... Mas eu quero acabar com isso -Ele encara as três figuras parentais que tanto lhe deram força e começa a arrumar a sua roupa, ele precisava dar uma desculpa para Tia Minie quando voltasse.

-Bem... Você não precisava voltar durante dois dias... Mas se é isso que você quer... -Remo fala ao que Tonks parecia pensativa, ela se levanta e vai para o quarto dela e de Remo, logo ela volta com um livro e fala para o garoto.

-Você gosta da Gina? -ela encara o moreno tão diretamente que o menino vacila.

-Sim... Mas... -A garota eleva uma mão e coloca o livro na mesa.

_Como conquistar uma bruxa com dez passos._

-Eu comprei este livro como uma brincadeira para dar para o Aluado... Não que ele precise desses conselhos... -Ela pisca para o maroto que cora e Sírius quase engasga com o café -Este livro tem alguns passos para manter uma menina interessada... Eu gosto da Gina e sei que ela seria uma menina perfeita para você... Então se as coisas não derem certo com esta menina misteriosa... Você sempre tem uma chance de conquistar a Gina... -Harry parecia duvidoso sobre isso, seria o mesmo que tentar seduzir duas meninas ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia fazer algo assim? Ele se lembra das memórias de Tom Riddle e não queria descer aquele nivel, mas Tonks segura sua mão e fala -Paquerar alguém não é necessariamente enganar Harry... Você não vai estar usando os sentimentos das pessoas como Riddle... Você vai estar se divertindo com os seus amigos e isso que você precisa aprender a diferenciar... -ela coloca o livro na mão do menino que ainda parecia incerto, mas cabeceia para a amiga.

Sírius observou o menino por um longo tempo, ele sabia que deveria fazer algo, o fiasco que tinha acontecido deixou o menino abalado e ele precisava assumir o controle novamente, mas como fazer isso?

Ele nota então a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago no bolso de Harry e fica com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Talvez seja hora de dificultar as coisa para a menina misteriosa Harry -O moreno se vira para o seu padrinho que começa a falar sobre o seu plano.

A medida que Harry escutava o seu padrinho, ele parecia ficar com um sorriso ainda maior, embora ele não conseguiria surpreender a menina de dia, noites de ronda como na noite anterior ele poderia usar a sua vantagem.

Era hora de Harry assumir o controle daquele jogo e mostrar que ele era o filho, afilhado e sobrinho dos marotos.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para duas meninas que comentam em minha fics e vi que são boas amigas... uma das coisas que eu gosto em fazer fanfics e conhecer pessoas novas e fazer amigos..**

**então este capitulo vai para Kiss Potter e Bah Santos...**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo...**

**ate a proxima...**


	6. Capitulo VI  Dia da caça

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo VI - Dia da caça.**

Todos os amigos de Harry estavam preocupados com o moreno.

Ele não tinha voltado para a Grifinória na noite passada e ninguém teve noticias dele desde então, Rony e Hermione pareciam culpados e tentavam especular onde o melhor amigo deles poderia estar.

A única certeza que eles tinham e que ele não tinha voltado antes deles irem dormir e que ele não tinha dormido em seu quarto naquela noite e eles estavam preocupados com o que pudesse ter acontecido.

-É tudo culpa minha... -Hermione fala quase em prantos, ela sabia que andou um pouco fora do controle com esta relação nova com Rony, mas ela não sabia que o namoro dela poderia fazer algum mau com Harry, ao ver dela Harry era um héroi, um bruxo poderoso e ninguém ousaria desafiar o moreno depois da vitoria dele contra um dos piores bruxos das trevas do último século.

-Não Mione... Não foi culpa sua... Não... Talvez... -Rony fica um tanto inseguro e suspira -Passamos da conta... Sempre seguimos o que o Harry faz porque ele é o Harry Potter... Sempre achamos que ele resolveria tudo... Acho que por isso que... Deixamos a responsabilidade nas costas dele... -Rony passa a mão pelo cabelo e suspira novamente -Somos culpados não é? -Ele murmura mais para si do que para sua namorada, mas esta ouviu e começa a chorar no ombro do namorado.

-Vocês querem parar de se culpar -Gina fala com uma voz carregada, desde que ficou sabendo do desaparecimento de Harry ela vinha estalando com todos na sua frente, ela poderia tentar não demonstrar o que sentia, mas ela estava preocupada com o moreno também -Harry vai voltar... Eu sei que ele vai... Então devemos parar de nos culpar... Vocês sabem como ele se sente quando estamos tristes ao lado dele... -A voz dela parecia sumir, ela queria dizer algo a mais, queria falar dos planos de ajudar o moreno em encontrar a garota que ele amava, falar que Harry nunca os culparia por nada ou que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia dizer mais nada.

-Vocês estão agitados hoje... Aconteceu algo? -Parecia que a atenção de todos vão em direção para o moreno que estava sentado calmamente na frente deles tomando um chá como se não tivesse desaparecido desde a noite anterior.

-Mas o que... ? -Rony pergunta em choque ao que Hermione praticamente pula a mesa para abraçar o "irmão".

-Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe... -Ela começa a chorar no ombro do moreno que começa a confortá-la e fala.

-Esta tudo bem Mione... Você não precisa se preocupar... Eu estou aqui e estou bem... -Mas então todos se assustam ao que Gina se levanta e bate na mesa com uma força que desmentia a sua aparencia de menina delidaca, ela fica de frente para o moreno e fala com uma voz gélida.

-Harry James Potter... Onde o senhor se meteu desde ontem a noite? Você tem ideia de como ficamos preocupados? Você sabe como foi acordar hoje de manhã e descobrir que você não estava na escola e ficamos pensando que algo tinha acontecido com você? Você tem ideia de como estavamos preocupados com você? -ela estava para pegar a varinha quando Harry segura sua mão e a encara fixamente.

Os dois já tinham tido inúmeras competições de se encarar, mas Gina se viu em uma situação que ela nunca tinha estado antes.

Os olhos de Harry pareciam carregados de um sentimento que ela nunca tinha visto antes nos olhos do moreno, era um poder que ela nunca tinha imaginado existir, suavemente ele leva a mão dela para seus lábios e o beija, a ruiva parecia ter levado um choque ao que ele fala com uma voz suave.

-Me desculpe ter preocupado vocês... Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar e fui ver os marotos... Mas agora estou bem e vou melhorar de agora em diante -Ele então lança um sorriso que fez metade das meninas da escola suspirarem e se levanta, ele deixa Hermione no seu lugar e ainda encarava Gina fixamente -Tenho que me buscar a minha mochila para as aulas... Mas desejo um bom dia para você, Gina... -Ele lança novamente aquele sorriso para a ruiva antes de sair correndo para o seu quarto.

-O que no nome de Merlin acabou de acontecer? -Rony fala espantado ao que Hermione parecia em choque e Gina cai em uma cadeira ao lado da amiga, alguns alunos mais próximos poderiam ver a ruiva tremendo.

-Ele sabe realmente fazer uma saida -Neville fala enquanto tinha um sorriso para os amigos, ele se vira para Gina e sussurra em seu ouvido -Se você continuar assim eles vão desconfiar de você, Gina -a ruiva parece sair de seu transe e encara o amigo com um olhar desconfiado.

-Não sei do que você esta falando Neville... -O menino apenas sorri e parece lançar um olhar para a mesa da Corvinal.

Enquanto todos no salão principal discutiam o que tinha acontecido com Harry, o menino em questão chega em seu quarto e se joga na cama com um suspiro pesado.

_Finalmente deu o ar da graça não?_

Ele se vira para ver Edwiges o encarando duramente.

-Ontem foi um dia dificil e tive que escapar da escola Edwiges... Sinto muito por não conseguir te chamar... Mas e que... -O menino fecha os olhos e então se vira para a sua fiel companheira que voa em sua direção -Ontem eu tive outro encontro... Não sei o que aconteceu direito... Mas tinha certeza que era a Gina que era a menina misteriosa... Mas então eu juro que vi o nome dela em um armário de vassouras com o Neville... Mas então eu vi o nome de Luna no lugar da Gina... Eu estava com tanto odio de Neville ontem... Por estar com Gina... -Ele acaricia as penas da coruja -Eu estou confuso Edwiges... Eu gosto dessa garota que anda me beijando... Acredito que estou apaixonado por ela... Mas... Mas eu... Eu acho que estou começando a gostar da Gina... -a coruja pula para ficar em cima do peito do amigo e fala.

_Eu poderia sentir a sua angustia ontem a noite Harry... Eu tentei chegar até você... Mas sua magia me impediu... Eu fiquei tão desesperada pensando que você ia se perder..._

Harry sorri para sua amiga para tranquilizá-la.

-Eu estou melhor agora... Acho que os marotos enfim me corromperam, pois estou seguindo um plano deles agora... -Harry então fala detalhadamente sobre o plano que Sírius, Remo e Tonks formaram para ele.

No começo a coruja parecia um tanto aborrecida sobre o fato que ele iria tentar seduzir duas meninas ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não poderia negar que o protegido dela tinha se machucado muito com esta brincadeira, ele esteve disposto a se declarar para a menina, mesmo que ele não soubesse quem era ela e ela e quem o impediu de se declarar e deixar o menino ainda mais confuso.

Ela poderia ver um certo brilho nos olhos do menino quando ele falava sobre Gina e resolveu aceitar que talvez fosse um bom plano.

Certamente resolveria muitos problemas.

Na hora do almoço, os alunos comentavam sobre o estranho comportamento de Harry Potter, mas o menino em questão nem parecia ligar, ele chega com um grande sorriso que fez a maioria das meninas ficarem coradas e se senta ao lado de Gina.

-Oi Linda -a ruiva que estava tomando suco solta uma grande quantidade do liquido na cara do irmão que estava para colocar uma colherada de ovos mexidos na boca.

-Você tá querendo me matar? -Gina fala com os olhos brilhantes ao que Rony resmungava sobre comentários fora de hora e então ele percebe o que o amigo tinha dito e o encarou com a boca aberta, Hermione teria o dito para fechar a boca se ela mesma não estivesse chocada.

-Eu estava apenas lhe cumprimentando... Não vejo mau algum em dizer um simples oi... -a ruiva parecia corar e fala.

-Mas... Mas você nunca... Quer dizer... Por que você me chamou de Linda? -Harry novamente fixa seus olhos na ruiva e fala com uma voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo rouca que fez um frio passar pela espinha da ruiva.

-Eu sempre te achei linda Gina... Eu estou apenas dizendo a verdade -Ele toma o suco e pega um pedaço de torrada e sai andando rapidamente deixando todos atordoados, embora a maioria das meninas pareciam mandar olhares mortiferos para a ruiva.

-O que aconteceu agora mesmo? -Gina pergunta para Hermione que encarava o moreno que tinha acabado de sair e a cara da amiga que parecia corar furiosamente.

-Se ele não estivesse agindo normalmente em classe eu diria que ele tinha bebido... Não que ele precise ter bebido para dizer que você é linda Gina... -a morena acrescentou apressadamente para a ruiva ao que ela abriu a boca.

-Mas então o que na barba de Merlin aconteceu agora mesmo? -A morena apenas tremeu a cabeça ao que Luna surge atrás da ruiva.

-Harry parece ter se livrado das Nargles que andavam impedindo ele de ver o amor verdadeiro... Acho que vou perguntar para ele onde ele arranjou a cura para este milagre... -Gina se vira para a amiga e fala.

-Harry não esta apaixonado por mim Luna... Isso é... Isso não pode ser... -a loira encara bem a amiga que parecia corar ainda mais diante dos olhos azuis da menina.

-Talvez eles tenham migrado para você... -a ruiva ia retrucar ao que a loira sai andando como se não tivesse dito nada importante.

-Não se preocupe Gina... Luna sempre foi um tanto... Você sabe... -Hermione fala ao que Gina apenas cabeceia.

Não tinha jeito de Harry estar apaixonado por ela.

Embora em uma parte profunda do coração dela, ela esperava que ele se apaixonasse por ela.

Naquela noite Hermione insistia para fazer a ronda com Harry, mas o moreno apenas tremeu a cabeça e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu sei que agi como um louco ciumento estes tempos Mione... Mas você esta certa... Eu não vou ser atacado por ninguém enquanto faço a ronda... Os tempos negros acabaram e preciso aprender a viver sem a paranoia... Fique aqui com o Rony e logo estarei de volta esta bem? Vou estar com o mapa e termino a ronda rapidinho -a morena ainda parecia indecisa ao que Harry fala suavemente -As coisas mudaram Mione... Eu não sou mais aquele menininho com medo que você ajudou a enfrentar os seus medos... Tem algumas coisas que devo fazer sozinho -ele leva a amiga para o sofá em frente da lareira e fala -Eu disse para o Rony que você vai estar esperando ele aqui -e antes mesmo que a morena pudesse dizer algo, o menino saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-Eu fiquei surpreso quando o Harry me disse para te esperar aqui... Achei que era o dia da sua ronda... -Rony falou se sentando ao lado da namorada que ainda encarava as chamas na lareira.

-Eu ainda não estou certa do que acabou de acontecer Rony... Mas algo aconteceu ontem que mudou o Harry completamente... -O ruivo parecia encarar a namorada por um longo tempo e logo fala.

-Tem algo a ver com a visita dele com os marotos ontem a noite... Ele me disse que estava confuso sobre esta garota misteriosa e que pensa que esta apaixonado por ela e coisa e tal... Mas então por que ele esta paquerando com a Gina? -Hermione começa a pensar e fala.

-Será... Que a Gina é a menina misteriosa? -Hermione pergunta indecisamente ao que Rony treme a cabeça.

-Eu não acho que seja... Eu até pensei que pudesse ser o caso... Mas teve uma vez que a menina misteriosa atacou o Harry e Gina estava na biblioteca na mesma hora estudando animais misticos... Acho que ela estava tentando entender sobre alguns dos animais imaginários para conseguir conversar melhor com a Luna... Você sabe... As duas são amigas desde pequenas... -a carranca de Hermione parecia aprofundar com esta nova informação, ela desconfiava que Gina pudesse ser a menina misteriosa, mas ao que parecia era outra garota, ela odiava não saber das coisas e aquele misterio parecia ainda maior do que a caçada dos Hocruxes.

Embora a caçada aos Hocruxes e a guerra foram uma questão importante para a sobrevivencia de Harry, parecia que agora que a guerra terminou as prioridades tinham mudado.

Era a felicidade do seu melhor amigo e quase irmão que estava em jogo.

Enquanto o casal discutia sobre a identidade da menina misteriosa, Harry caminhava pelos corredores com uma determinação nova, ele sabia que hoje seria uma noite decisiva na sua vida e precisava fazer os movimentos certos.

Ele confere a maioria das salas para algum aluno, ele mandou de volta dois casais para os seus salões comunais e encarou a gata de Filch com um olhar frio, a gata sempre o seguia no segundo andar, como se esperando que ele fizesse algo de errado, parecia que Filch não tinha aceito a nomeação de Harry como Monitor-chefe e tentava pegar o menino fazendo algo de errado, quando Harry levou uma reclamação para o diretor sobre a gata interferindo no seu trabalho, o diretor resolveu restringir a ronda de Madame Norra para o segundo andar.

Ele passa pela biblioteca e abre suavemente as portas e encara as estantes com um sorriso, ele se lembra do seu primeiro ano quando tentou invadir a sessão restrita e os livros berraram no seu ouvido.

Quem diria que um simples feitiço silenciador seria o bastante para ele poder ler a sessão inteira.

Ele fecha as portas e volta a caminhar pelos corredores, ele sabia que o tempo estava passando e logo seria emboscado novamente, mas ele tinha um plano e iria ter sucesso.

Conferindo mais uma sala, ele estava para se virar para sair quando dois braços o puxam e logo os doces lábios envolvem os seus, no começo ele estava se perdendo naquele beijo quando seu foco volta por um breve momento.

Era tudo que ele precisava.

Ao inves de ser o que foi beijado, Harry começa a verter todos os seus sentimentos naquele beijo, era como se uma corrente de magia circulasse o ar em volta do menino e tudo na sala parecia criar vida.

Suavemente, mas com determinação, ele começa a guiar a menina para dentro da sala, ela tentou de todas as maneiras se livrar do beijo e fugir, mas o beijo não era como ela estava acostumada, era carregado de uma emoção selvagem que tornava tudo o que ela fazia insignificante.

Ela sempre se sentiu no controle quando o beijava, sempre era ela quem determinava o tempo exato que levava para o afetar e deixar ele naquela confusão, mas agora mesmo ela não conseguia se controlar, ela não sabia quando respirar, tudo que ela poderia fazer era apreciar o beijo e querer cada vez mais.

Quando ela sentiu a parede nas suas costas, ela sabia que tinha sido pega, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era dizer um simples finite e ela seria revelada para ele, mas então ela se surpreende ao que ele se afasta dela com um sorriso e fala suavemente.

-Eu gosto de você... Eu realmente me sinto vivo quando você me beija e acredito que estou apaixonado por você... Mas como você mesma me fez ver na última vez... Não posso amar uma menina que não conheço... Sei que você não esta pronta para se revelar... E não vou te pressionar a isso... Mas eu também não quero viver confuso para sempre... Uma amiga me aconselhou que eu deveria paquerar mais... Que paquerar não é necessariamente uma relação... Eu ainda gosto de você... Mas irei ser feliz também -ele se aproxima e a beija novamente, mas dessa vez não um beijo com sentimentos descontrolados, mas um doce beijo carregado de amor e carinho, ele se afasta dela com um sorriso e fala -Uma boa noite minha linda... -E então ele simplesmente desaparece no meio da sala.

A garota tateou para achar o menino, mas ele tinha literalmente desaparecido na sua frente.

O feitiço de invisibilidade da menina parecia estar sumindo, mas ela não se levanta, ela não sabia como reagir.

Ela começou a gostar do jogo de emboscar o menino que ela amava durante anos, ela sabia que o deixou confuso e provavelmente cometeu um erro enorme na noite passada, mas ao inves de ficar irritado com ela, ele simplesmente fez algo que ela não tinha previsto.

Ele tinha assumido o controle do jogo dela.

Ela toca suavemente os lábios inchados e poderia sentir a memória daquele beijo avassalador.

Ela tinha ouvido sua mãe falar sobre os beijos que pareciam carregar uma emoção selvagem que deixava qualquer garota sem conseguir se concentrar por dias, ela brincou dizendo que faria isso pelo menino que ela amava e não o contrario.

Sua mãe tinha rido e dito que nem sempre conseguimos o que queriamos, a garota em questão sempre foi teimosa e disse que nunca deixaria um garoto fazer isso com ela.

Ironia do destino.

Agora ela tenta se levantar e não consegue, suas pernas estavam tremulas e ela não conseguia se firmar completamente.

Ela amaldiçoou o menino por ter este efeito nela, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não poderia evitar o sorriso bobo ao se lembrar de como tinha acabado ali.

Ela retira um espelho de dentro das vestes e fala suavemente.

-Sírius... -a imagem parecia obscurecer e então o maroto entra em foco -O que no nome de Merlin vocês fizeram com o Harry? -o maroto esfregava os olhos e fala com uma voz embriagada.

-Ei! Ei... Vai com calma ai... O que aconteceu? -a menina ainda tentava fazer as pernas pararem de tremer e fala.

-O que aconteceu? O QUE ACONTECEU? O garoto me beijou de tal forma que eu não consigo me levantar... Ele verteu tantos sentimentos e magia naquele beijo que eu não sei como vou chegar no salão comunal... Sem falar que não sei como vou estudar durante uma semana inteira... -ela poderia ver o sorriso de Sírius e faz uma carranca -Você tá rindo? Estou semi translucida agora mesmo... Sentada em uma sala vazia no quinto andar com as penas tremendo e tentando me lembrar como se anda... E você esta rindo? -O velho maroto encara a menina por um longo tempo e fala.

-Digamos que foi um certo castigo pela noite passada... Harry ficou um tanto ruim quando chegou em casa... Mas não creio que isso seja um castigo tão ruim não? -ele manda um sorriso malicioso para a menina que tenta desviar o espelho, ela não conseguia falar que não gostou sendo que seu sorriso bobo ainda estava em seu rosto.

-Isso foi cruel Sírius... -a menina fala derrotada ao que Sírius apenas ri.

-Você realmente quer saber como eu poderia ser cruel? -a menina apenas treme a cabeça e fala com uma voz forte.

-Não se esqueça quem sou Sr Black -o homem apenas volta a rir e fala suavemente.

-Suas pernas voltaram a funcionar? -ela estica as pernas e percebe que elas estavam respondendo.

-Agora sim... Merlin que se ele me beijar assim todas as vezes que eu tentar emboscá-lo que vou estar atrasada para todas as aulas e Madame Pomfrey vai exigir saber o que esta acontecendo... Você pode imaginar que conversa maravilhosa? "Então madame Pomfrey... Minhas pernas não estão funcionando porque tive a ideia brilhante de emboscar Harry Potter e o beijar até que ele não soubesse falar o seu próprio nome... Mas então ele resolveu me beijar de tal forma que fez as minhas pernas sentirem como se tivessem virado maria-mole e estou aqui para descobrir se você pode fazer minhas pernas voltarem ao normal para eu conseguir ir para as aulas?" -Sírius solta uma longa gargalhada e fala.

-Não acho que seria tão ruim assim... -vendo o olhar da ruiva, ele solta uma risada e fala -Acho que ninguém bate a conversa que Madame Pomfrey teve com Lílian sobre poções anti-concepcionais no nosso sétimo ano -os olhos da menina voam largos e Sírius ri ainda mais.

-Ela não fez... -o maroto apenas sorri e fala.

-Ela era uma nascida trouxa... Ninguém em sua familia poderia conversar com ela sobre este tipo de coisa... Afinal, embora a gravidez possa ser o mesmo entre bruxos e trouxas... Metodos bruxos são mais seguros... Embora Lílian queria perguntar primeiro para Minerva sobre as diferenças entre Bruxos e Trouxas... Sabe como é... Ela é professora de Transfiguração... Então teria que saber tudo sobre o corpo humano... Você pode imaginar a cara do Tiago quando ouviu o plano dela? E que ela queria arrastar ele para ouvir sobre as diferenças? -a menina parecia corar cada vez mais e Sírius fica com um sorriso malicioso -Sua mãe já lhe deu "a conversa"? -A menina parecia ficar completamente vermelha e fala.

-Já... E mesmo que não tivesse... Eu não teria "a conversa" com o padrinho do meu "futuro" namorado por um espelho de dois modos enquanto estou saindo dos efeitos do beijo devastador dele... -Ela cora ainda mais ao perceber que precisava urgentemente sair dali, seja para evitar uma detenção ou por uma crescente necessidade de ir ao banheiro.

-Já consegue andar? -a menina se levanta e suspira, pelo menos ela conseguia andar novamente.

-Sim... Mas que história e esta de Harry paquerando? Harry "nunca" paquera -Sírius fica com um sorriso e fala.

-Ideia da Tonks... Ela parece pensar que gostando apenas de uma menina que não quer se revelar é besteira e que ele deveria ser feliz... Claro que ela não sabe do nosso plano... Mas de certa forma e bom o Harry se soltar um pouco... Ainda acho que você deveria logo dizer quem é... Este plano pode acabar mau para nos dois -a menina parecia aplicar novamente os feitiços de invisibilidade e o feitiço silenciador nos pés e fala.

-Diga para a Tonks que vingança é um prato que se come frio... E o que é dela esta guardado... Mas agora tenho que pensar em como vou sobreviver agora que o Harry resolveu que não quer ser apenas uma caça inofensiva que eu possa corromper e querer virar um caçador que me deixa nesse estado... -Sírius apenas treme a cabeça ao que a menina sai pelo corredor ainda reclamando que suas pernas não pareciam estar trabalhando direito, nenhum deles percebeu uma figura escondida no canto da sala que parecia ter um sorriso enorme nos lábios, com um suave estalo a sala fica vazia novamente.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga que adoro por demais...**

**adorei te conhecer linda.. vc esta se tornando uma amiga especial que já esta ganhando um lugar no meu coração..rs**

**minha doce Isinha Weasley Potter..**

**te adoro meu anjo..**

**Espero que goste do cap...**

**ate qualquer dia..rs**


	7. Capitulo VII  Algumas Verdades

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo VII - Algumas Verdades.**

As coisas pareciam diferentes na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

E tudo parecia se centrar em um dos bruxos mais famosos da escola, que sempre dizia odiar ser o centro das atenções.

Harry Potter.

O garoto sempre evitou ser o centro das atenções, nas aulas ele sempre foi o aluno mediano, sempre deixando as pessoas responderem as questões primeiro ou realizar alguma magia antes para depois mostrar que sabia fazer o mesmo.

Todos na escola sabiam da modestia do menino e isso era um dos fatores que atraia as meninas para ele.

Embora ele tivesse o direito de ser um garoto arrogante e metido por ser um herói mundial e ao mesmo tempo um dos bruxos mais ricos da Inglaterra, ele era o oposto exato do que as pessoas esperavam.

Ele era gentil e atencioso, ele ajudava os alunos quando eles precisavam e quase sempre ouvia alguns dos alunos que tinham problemas ou pesadelos depois da guerra.

A guerra era outro motivo que todos percebiam que Harry era diferente.

Embora ele tivesse treinado e levado muitos colegas da escola para a batalha contra Voldemort, ele não agia como se fosse um general que mandava nos outros, todos poderiam ver que ele se sentia culpado por todo o sofrimento que os alunos tiveram que passar, mesmo eles dizendo que tinham ido por vontade propria e não por insistencia de Harry.

Mas o moreno parecia estar mudando estes dias e a sua mudança parecia se centrar em uma única pessoa.

Gina Weasley.

Todas as manhãs ele diria algo como "Bom dia Linda" ou "Oi meu anjo", eram coisas simples, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia causar um efeito na ruiva que a fazia ficar agitada e gaguejava algo que alguns meninos brincavam que ela estava aprendendo a falar sereiano.

Harry então seguraria a mão dela e daria um beijo suave na sua mão ou na sua bochecha fazendo com que metade das meninas da escola encarassem a ruiva com olhares mortiferos e então o moreno sumia rapidamente.

As meninas do dormitorio da ruiva exigiam saber quando ela tinha "fisgado" o solteiro mais elegivel da escola ao que a ruiva dizia que eles não estavam namorando e que não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Harry.

-Eu vou matar o Potter -Gina fala furiosa ao que ela se refugia no quarto de Hermione, as meninas do seu dormitório pareciam querer emboscá-la a toda hora para saber o que ela estava fazendo para conquistar Harry, Romilda Vane parecia quase assassina quando a ruiva entrava no dormitório para pegar algum livro ou até mesmo usar o banheiro.

-O que ele aprontou agora? -Hermione coloca o livro que estava lendo na cama e se vira para a ruiva que parecia se firmar em uma cadeira.

-Ele... Ele... Disse que eu estava sensual hoje -a morena eleva uma sobrancelha para a amiga que cora ainda mais -Eu estava usando um sueter que a minha mãe fez... Digamos que ele possa ter ficado um pouco menor... E... Você sabe que eu me desenvolvi este ano... -ela cora ainda mais ao ver o sorriso da amiga -Não fique rindo Mione... Você sabe como e constrangedor o Harry estar em um momento no sofá jogando xadrez com o meu irmão e de repente ele marchar pelo salão comunal inteiro, segurar a minha mão e sussurrar no meu ouvido que eu estava sensual no meu sueter novo? Se isso não era ruim o bastante, todos ficaram em silencio e "TODO MUNDO" ouviu o que ele disse... MEU IRMÃO ESCUTOU O QUE ELE DISSE... E sabe o que aquele topeira me faz? Ao invés de exigir saber o que o amigo dele esta fazendo... Ele ri... Isso mesmo que você escutou... Harry me chamou de sensual e o besta do meu irmão ficou rindo... -a ruiva esconde o rosto nas mãos ao que a morena se aproxima de Gina e abraça a amiga.

-Mas você não esta necessariamente reclamando do novo comportamento do nosso héroi não? -Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu esperei anos para que ele me enxergasse como uma pessoa e não como a irmãzinha irritante do Rony que tem uma queda por ele... Eu cheguei a desistir de esperar que ele me olhasse assim e agora isso? Eu posso ter desistido de esperar, mas bem lá no fundo sempre tive uma esperança que ele me visse Mione... E agora... -a morena cabeceia e suspira.

-Você sabe quem é a culpada disso tudo não? -a ruiva lança um olhar bravo para uma foto onde Hermione, ela, Tonks e Luna estavam rindo enquanto os meninos apareciam no fundo e ela poderia ver que Remo estava babando por Tonks na sua mini-saia preta.

-Tonks... Eu juro que quando eu encontrar com ela eu não sei se dou um beijo nela ou estrangulo ela... -Hermione roda os olhos e fala.

-Não estou falando da Tonks ter dito para ele paquerar... Ao julgar pelo sorriso que você tinha, você não esta reclamando do nosso menino maravilha aprender a paquerar e estar testando a sua nova habilidade com você -a ruiva cora e tenta mandar um olhar atravessado para a amiga que apenas sorri -Estou falando dessa menina misteriosa... Você tem ideia de quem é ela? -a morena encarou fixamente a amiga que desvia os olhos para o chão e fala.

-Não... Eu não consegui achar ela... Harry até mesmo me emprestou o mapa para que eu pegasse a menina no ato... Mas nunca vi um nome perto do Harry quando ele esta fazendo uma ronda noturna... Até mesmo quando ele ficou meia hora em uma sala vazia no quinto andar... -Hermione parecia ficar com um olhar analitico e fala suavemente.

-Ela deve de ter aprendido a mascarar a aura mágica dela... Só dessa maneira que ela poderia se esconder do mapa do maroto... -Hermione começa a andar de um lado para o outro como se tentando decifrar um misterio dos mais complicados -Será que ela conseguiu de alguma forma falar com os marotos? Eles saberiam como "desaparecer" do mapa... Mas acho que é impossivel... Tudo bem que as meninas da escola sabem que Harry mora com o Sírius e o Remo... Mas só você, eu e a Luna e que temos uma certa intimidade com eles... Será que alguma menina conseguiu mandar uma carta para eles? -Gina parecia encarar qualquer coisa no quarto menos a amiga, mas antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse falar algo, uma forte onda de magia parecia subir pelas escadarias e ambas conheciam aquele tipo de poder.

Era Harry.

-O que fizeram para deixar o Harry tão irritado? -Gina fala enquanto descia rapidamente para o salão principal.

Alguns minutos antes.

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, ele estava pensando em tudo o que tinha aprendido até agora sobre os seus problemas atuais.

Quando ele teve que enfrentar Voldemort, seus comensais e o governo, ele não tinha sentido tanta confusão e dor de cabeça antes, ele só precisava terminar a guerra, expor o governo como corrupto e seguir com o seu destino, seja ele qual for.

Mas a "menina misteriosa" parecia ser uma expecialista em xadrez, ela era capaz de prever alguns dos seus pensamentos, fazer os movimentos certos no jogo de gato e rato deles e então o deixar confuso, ele sabia boa parte do que estava acontecendo agora, mas ele ainda tinha que agir cuidadosamente para que o jogo não terminasse rapidamente.

Embora ele estivesse confuso, ele estava gostando daquele jogo.

Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que ele não notou que sua magia parecia o envolver de uma forma tranquila, mas ao mesmo tempo agressiva, qualquer menina que entrasse no salão comunal poderia sentir o estranho desejo de ir para outro lugar, algumas ainda tentavam admirar o menino a distancia, mas ninguém ousava se aproximar dele agora.

Menos uma menina.

Romilda parecia enfrentar a onda de magia que vinha do menino e se senta em um sofá próximo dele, mesmo as suas amigas dizendo para que ela não se aproximasse, ela não queria escutar, ela queria estar perto do menino.

-Oi Harry... -a menina fala com um sorriso orgulhoso por estar ao lado dele.

-Oi... -Ele fala suavemente, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a lareira.

-Eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com um feitiço... -Ela usa um tom sedutor ao que o menino retira os olhos da lareira e a encara diretamente.

Era como se um enorme poder envolvesse todo o salão comunal e fosse centrado no garoto que estava de frente para Romilda, no começo ela o encarou com admiração, tal bruxo poderoso em sua frente, mas logo a admiração se torna medo ao ver os olhos do garoto.

Estavam carregados de poder e magia alem dos que ela conhecia ou viria a conhecer em toda a sua vida.

-Por que você faz isso? -Sua voz era suave, mas tinha uma firmeza que fez todos no salão principal sentirem um certo desconforto -Por que você tenta me seduzir sendo que eu não a amo? Por que você quer tanto um sentimento de mentira na sua vida? -Romilda parecia corar e fala.

-Mas... Mas... Eu posso te fazer feliz... -Harry se levanta e fica bem em frente da menina, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais intensos agora.

-O que você sabe de mim? O que me torna especial para ser o garoto que você ama? Me diga o que você sabe que ninguém mais da escola sabe? -a garota parecia tremer diante do poder do garoto e fala.

-Eu... Eu sei de tudo sobre você... Eu... Eu li... -Harry joga as mãos para o alto e fala com uma voz cansada.

-Você sabe do "menino-que-sobreviveu", você sabe o que a midia diz... Mas o que você sabe de mim? De Harry... Não o menino-que-sobreviveu... Não do "escolhido"... Ou qualquer nome que estejam inventando sobre mim... Estamos na mesma escola durante seis anos... O que você sabe sobre Harry Potter que não tenha nada a ver com a lenda do Harry Potter "O menino-que-sobreviveu"? -Os olhos do moreno voltam para ela que parecia chorar.

-Eu... Eu... Eu não... Eu não sei... -Harry parecia suspirar pesadamente e se ajoelha em frente da menina.

-Eu sinto muito por isso Romilda... Mas você precisa entender que eu não sou o garoto que você imagina... Você esteve apaixonada por uma lenda que não existe... Eu fiz tudo o que os meus amigos dizem... Sim... Eu fiz... Não por honra ou gloria... Não por ser famoso ou querer ter o mundo me reconhecendo... Mas por que eu queria viver... Eu queria sobreviver... Eu não sou aquele Harry que vocês querem tanto que exista... Não importa o quanto me digam que sou modesto demais... O verdadeiro Harry não é este principe encantado que todas as meninas imaginam... Ele é um garoto teimoso... Cabeça quente... Idiota na maioria das vezes... E que tem um mau humor que faria Filch parecer um garotinho feliz na loja da Zonkos... -Ele fecha os olhos por um breve momento e quando os abre, todos poderiam ver uma vida de sofrimento e tristeza nos olhos verdes do garoto -Eu sou um garoto normal... Uma pessoa como qualquer um que vai morrer algum dia... -Ele parecia encarar fixamente alguém nas escadarias da menina e fala suavemente -Eu estou apaixonado... Alguém entrou na minha vida ultimamente e tem me feito me sentir como uma pessoa normal... Não uma celebridade... Não o menino glorificado que todos me fazem sentir... Mas me faz me sentir inferior... Me faz me sentir vivo... -Ele se levanta e encara Romilda com um sorriso suave, mas ao mesmo tempo firme -Eu não quero machucar os seus sentimentos ou de quaisquer das meninas... Mas vocês precisam aceitar que eu não sou esta lenda que pode realizar o sonho de vocês... Eu sou só um garoto... Um garoto que quer ser feliz com o amor que enfim encontrou na vida... -Todo o poder parecia irradiar do garoto e ir em direção das escadarias do dormitório feminino e se Hermione não estivesse com Gina, provavelmente a ruiva teria rolado as escadas no mesmo instante que viu os olhos do moreno.

Harry lança um último sorriso para Romilda que parecia se sentir envergonhada pleo que tinha feito e se vira para sair, mas antes ele ainda manda um olhar para Gina, um olhar carregado de sentimentos que fez as pernas da ruiva estremecerem.

-Você vê o que ele esta fazendo comigo? -a ruiva murmura para a amiga que a sustenta até o seu quarto.

-Eu entendi... Eu pensei que era só uma paquera simples que ele estava fazendo... Mas... -Hermione parecia perdida no que dizer, ela jamais sentiu aquele tipo de poder ou a intensidade dos sentimentos que o moreno parecia irradiar -Eu tenho que achar esta menina misteriosa -Hermione fala determinada, Gina parecia assustada com o olhar da morena.

-Por que? -a ruiva pergunta para a amiga que se vira para ela.

-Eu sei que você quer este sentimento Gina... Eu sei que você quer ser amada pelo Harry... Até agora foi um jogo de paquera... Mas eu posso ver que você quer mais... Você nunca foi uma garota de aceitar as coisas pela metade... Vai aceitar que o Harry esteja mandando tantos sentimentos assim para você e que ao mesmo tempo esteja apaixonado por esta menina misteriosa? Vamos achar esta menina e colocar um fim nesse jogo... Ou ela aceita que o Harry a ama e o deixa na sua vida... Ou ela que se toque que isso só esta machucando você e Harry e que pare de interferir no amor de vocês... -a morena parecia decidida e começa a formar um plano com a ruiva para encontrar a menina misteriosa.

Se a tal menina misteriosa não quisesse ser parte da vida de Harry, então ela teria que deixar de o perturbar assim.

Uma semana depois, todas as meninas da escola pareciam mudar de forma drastica ao que MInerva teve que conversar com Harry sobre o ocorrido, no começo o moreno não sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas quando a professora lhe disse sobre os boatos que as meninas estavam mudando por causa do que ele tinha falado com Romilda, o moreno cora e então explica para a professora o que tinha dito de verdade e não as suposições selvagens que os boatos estavam tomando.

Minerva escutou atentamente o que o menino lhe disse e parecia surpresa e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa do garoto, ele não tinha sido desrespeitoso e nem maldoso com as meninas, ele apenas declarou firmemente a sua vontade de ser um garoto normal e apaixonado.

Mas os boatos sobre a fala de Harry e sobre o intenso sentimento que ele tinha usado para mostrar o seu ponto de vista parecia se espalhar rapidamente e de forma tão fantasiosa que causou uma discussão na escola, muitas meninas pareciam não querer desistir do moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo as meninas que estavam no salão comunal e ouviram a fala do menino, pareciam tentar fazer com que as meninas desistissem dos seus planos e que percebessem que pressionar o garoto não ia deixar ele feliz.

Como Harry mesmo disse, ele merecia ser feliz.

O moreno estava em mais uma ronda noturna e estava esperando se encontrar com a "menina misteriosa", ele precisava dizer para ela como se sentia e sabia que tinha que ser logo.

Ele tinha deixado o mapa com Rony e Hermione, eles lhe garantiram que iriam prestar a atenção para descobrir quem era a menina, Neville até mesmo falou com um sorriso que se eles começassem a se beijar, que ele iria jogar um balde de água gelado nos dois para se lembrar do seu dever, algo que fez Hermione corar e Rony resmugar que o menino precisava de uma vida.

Algo que fez tanto Neville quanto Harry soltarem boas gargalhadas.

Gina tinha dito que ficaria com eles para descobrir sobre a menina misteriosa, mas ela parecia pálida e ao mesmo tempo febril, Hermione disse para os garotos que ela andou meio pálida últimamente e que se ela não melhorasse que a levaria para Madame Pomfrey amanhã mesmo, a morena levou a amiga para a cama e a deixou dormindo com um feitiço suave que alertaria a monitora-chefe se a ruiva precisasse de algo.

-Mais algumas salas e estarei livre... -Harry murmura para si mesmo, mas sua voz parecia um tanto alta para um corredor vazio.

Ele estava para passar pela sala do quinto andar quando a porta se abre, ele sabia que ela estava lá e entra na sala.

No começo tudo estava silencioso, se alguém entrasse na sala agora pensaria que Harry estava sozinho, mas o moreno parecia encarar uma parte da parede e caminha decidido.

-Eu senti a sua falta... -Ele murmura e fica de frente para a parede com o mesmo ollhar intenso do último encontro deles, a garota ainda mantinha em silencio, mas Harry poderia sentir a respiração dela ficar acelerada.

Então dois braços envolvem a sua cintura e a menina o beija suavemente, não era o mesmo beijo que eles tinham antes, não era um beijo necessitado e carregado de sentimentos descontrolados de desejo e amor, mas era um beijo suave com um poder ainda mais intenso que mostrava claramente o que ela sentia.

-Você esta me deixando louco sabia? -a figura parecia soltar uma risadinha e não fala nada, Harry ainda encarava a figura invisivel na sua frente e fala -Tenho algo para te dizer... Eu realmente preciso dizer isso antes que eu não consiga... -ele fecha os olhos e a menina parecia querer se desvencilhar dele, mas ele a abraça com uma força e ao mesmo tempo com uma suavidade que não deixava a menina sair -Eu te amo... Eu realmente me sinto diferente quando estou do seu lado... O que eu sinto... Não sou como a lenda que as meninas fazem eu parecer... Eu me sinto normal e até mesmo insignificante... -ele coloca as mãos na bochecha dela e fala -Eu me sinto amado... Me sinto vivo... -ele a beija novamente e ele poderia sentir as lágrimas dela, ele nem precisava ver para saber que aquelas eram lágrimas de felicidade, eram as mesmas que ele sentia todas as vezes que se lembrava dos encontros deles.

Então ele a liberta e começa a ir em direção da porta, mas antes ele se vira com um sorriso maroto e fala com uma voz maliciosa.

-Ah sim... Antes que eu me esqueça isso e meu -ele retira do bolso o espelho de dois modos que ele tinha perdido e ela tinha usado para entrar em contato com Sírius.

-Você... -Ela fala espantada e parecia tentar cobrir a boca, ela jamais falou na frente dele.

-Eu sei... Mas agora mesmo este jogo esta interessante... -ele desaparece e aparece bem em frente dela -Eu acho que eu quero jogar um pouco mais este jogo Gina... -E antes que a menina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o moreno a beija com tal intensidade que faz com que o beijo de uma semana atrás fosse uma calmaria antes da tempestade, tudo parecia girar como um tornado sem controle, fosse magia ou sentimentos, não importava mais para a garota, tudo que ela queria era continuar com aquele beijo viciador.

Mas então ele quebra o beijo e se afasta dela, ela deixa sair um suspiro de insatisfação e antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele desaparece com um fraco estalo.

O feitiço de invisibilidade parecia terminar e uma figura ficou chocada no meio da sala do quinto andar, seus longos cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos cor de mel que pareciam largos de choque ainda encaravam a mancha onde o menino tinha desaparecido na sua frente.

Ele sabia quem ela era.

E ele queria continuar o jogo.

Lentamente um sorriso aparece nos lábios da ruiva que com um movimento de varinha desaparece da sala também, o único vestigio que alguém esteve naquela sala era uma gravata que o monitor-chefe tinha esquecido na sua pressa.

O jogo ficaria mais interessante agora.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que conheci estes dias...**

**Anabelle...**

**adorei te conhecer lindinha...**

**espero que vc goste desse cap...**

**ate qualquer dia..rs**


	8. Capitulo VIII  O fim de um pesadelo

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo VIII - O fim de um pesadelo.**

As coisas estavam definitivamente mudando entre Harry e Gina.

Depois da revelação do moreno em saber que Gina era a menina misteriosa, parecia que a simples paquera de antes estava alcançando niveis acima do normal.

Certa manhã, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam tomando o seu café da manhã, Gina chega com um sorriso enorme e se senta ao lado de Harry.

-Bom dia linda... -Ele murmura no seu ouvido fazendo a ruiva estremecer, mas ao inves de ficar timida como antes, ela sorri para o menino e fala com uma voz ronronante.

-Bom dia querido -e suavemente deixa a mão cair na coxa do menino, no começo o moreno pensou que era um ato inocente, mas quando a mão da ruiva começa a fazer circulos e a subir pela coxa do menino, ele percebe o que ela estava fazendo.

-Vocês tem que fazer isso logo de manhã? -Rony reclama enquanto comia o seu segundo café, ele nem percebe o perigo em que seu melhor amigo estava ao que Gina fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vingança é algo amargo quando não e conosco não Rony? -o ruivo eleva uma sobrancelha para a irmã que fala -Talvez eu goste de paquerar com o Harry... -ela começa a usar a ponta da unha na perna do moreno que parecia fechar os olhos e contar até dez -Como você acha que nos sentimos vendo você e Hermione perdidos no seu mundinho açucarado? -O ruivo murmura algo como não era bem assim ao que Hermione parecia corar e falar sobre falta de comunicação e que eles não estavam sendo tão insensiveis assim , mas Harry e Gina não pareciam prestar a atenção, os dedos da ruiva pareciam começar a ir mais para o norte ao que Harry coloca a sua mão em cima do dela.

-Este é um jogo perigoso Srta Weasley -ele fala com um sorriso e seus olhos pareciam brilhar de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

E isso parecia a desafiar ainda mais.

-Talvez eu goste de um desafio Sr Potter -Harry encara fixamente a ruiva que no começo não percebe o que o moreno estava fazendo, mas quando uma imagem de Harry apenas de toalha mostrando o quanto os duelos e os treinos o deixaram definidos a ruiva parecia corar ainda mais e quase pula quando Hermione chama a sua atenção.

-Eu quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo ou e melhor eu não saber? -Gina estava para falar algo sobre o moreno quando a mesma imagem dele deixando a toalha cair parecia voar por sua mente e ela fala rapidamente.

-ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA -todos na mesa da Grifinória se viram para a ruiva que cora ainda mais e se senta com a cabeça baixa -Isso foi crueldade Potter... Ainda mais... -O moreno se inclina e beija a bochecha da ruiva e fala em seu ouvido lançando um frio por toda a sua espinha.

-Digamos que estou guardando algumas surpresas para você meu anjo... -E antes mesmo que ela pudesse replicar, ele já tinha saido do salão principal.

-Eu juro que você vai pagar na mesma moeda algum dia Potter -Gina resmunga ao que Hermione treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não devo perguntar não é? -Gina se vira para a amiga com os olhos flamejantes e com um movimento de varinha ela conjura o feitiço de privacidade que a morena sabia muito bem e fala com um tom venenoso.

-O menino acaba de colocar uma imagem dele de toalha na minha cabeça... Se ele não fosse cruel o bastante, ele estava a ponto de tirar a toalha quando ele sumiu com a imagem da minha mente... O simples fato que ele "só" de toalha já esta me deixando em um estado que eu não consigo andar para a minha classe e ele acaba de me falar no meu ouvido que esta guardando surpresas para mim... Pela sugestão dele eu já posso imaginar o que seja... E você ainda quer saber o que ele fez? -a ruiva parecia respirar rapidamente ao que Hermione apenas treme a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ele esta realmente aprendendo não? -a ruiva lança um olhar venenoso para a amiga que apenas ri -Não seja tão dramática Gina... Você mesma reclamava que ele precisava tomar iniciativa... -a menina treme a cabeça e fala.

-Tomar iniciativa é uma coisa Mione... Me deixar nesse estado ao ponto de querer arrancar a camisa dele com os dentes e outra -a garota apenas solta outra risada ao que Luna se senta no lugar que Harry estava e fala com um tom aereo.

-Posso participar dessa conspiração? -a ruiva cabeceia e com um movimento de mão ela amplia o feitiço para incluir a loira -Muito melhor... Estava cansada dos gritos dos duendes no ouvido que este feitiço produz... -ela coloca a sua mochila na mesa e fala -Tenho que te devolver as suas coisas Gina... Não vou mais precisar fazer isso não é? -A ruiva treme a cabeça ao que Luna retira uma capa da Grifinória, um grampo de cabelo que Gina amava usar e uma garrafa com uma poção meio lamacenta que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

A mente de Hermione voa rapidamente pelos itens na mesa e então seus olhos vão para a ruiva que encarava a mesa com um olhar envergonhado.

-Você tem algumas coisas para explicar para mim mocinha... -Gina cabeceia de forma derrotada e as três meninas se levantam para sair, Hermione fala no ouvido de Rony para dar uma desculpa sobre ela não ir para as classes, no começo o namorado dela fica com os olhos largos, mas vendo o olhar determinado da morena, ele cabeceia e logo vai para sua primeira aula ao que elas vão para a sala precisa, Hermione, que ainda estava com o mapa do maroto, confere se não havia ninguém a seguindo, percebendo que estava tudo certo, ela abre a porta para a sala precisa e as três meninas se sentam nas poltronas de uma sala de estar confortavel -Muito bem Gina... Comece a explicar... -a ruiva suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Aconteceu algum tempo atrás... -e logo ela começa a se lembrar.

_"Flashback"_

Gina estava sentada no salão comunal em uma noite, ela estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, a guerra, os amigos que tinham se ferido, sua familia e sobre como todos estavam tentando superar o medo que eles tinham vivido durante anos.

Em especial ela pensava em Harry.

Ela sabia que o moreno estava carregando um peso enorme nos ombros, não o peso de salvar o mundo, mas um peso ainda maior e que não seria aliviado por ele derrotar um bruxo do mau.

Ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu na guerra, principalmente pelo fato de ter levado os alunos para lutar na batalha final, muito embora ninguém tinha morrido, ele ainda se sentia muito culpado ao se lembrar de Collin ter quase perdido a sua perna direita e Neville ter sido torturado tanto que quase foi parar no mesmo quarto que os pais dele.

Ela sabia que existiam mais coisas que o moreno sofreu durante a guerra e que ele guardava para si, embora ele estivesse mais solto agora que a guerra tinha terminado, ela ainda poderia ver uma certa sombra nos olhos dele que a deixava triste.

Ela queria ajudar ele de alguma forma.

O moreno em questão se senta pesadamente em uma poltrona ao lado da ruiva e suspira pesadamente.

-Noite dificil? -a ruiva pergunta com uma tentativa de sorriso, mas o moreno lança um olhar atravessado e fala.

-Hermione decidiu que eu era um bruxo "poderoso demais" para precisar de companhia para fazer as rondas e que eu poderia me virar sozinho enquanto ela "aproveita a vida" com o Rony no quarto da monitora-chefe -Gina torce a cara e fala.

-Obrigada pela imagem mental perturbadora Harry -o moreno lança um sorriso cansado para a menina e fala.

-Desculpe... E só que... Eu não sei... -ele encara a lareira por um longo tempo antes de suspirar -Talvez eu esteja com ciumes... -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha para o moreno que solta uma risada -Não da Hermione... Por Merlin... Ela é como uma irmã para mim... Mas... Eu não sei... -Gina cabeceia entendendo, ela sabia o que faltava na vida do moreno, mas ele precisava descobrir por si mesmo.

-Você sempre pode chamar uma menina para um encontro... Sabe como é... Aliviar a tensão... -Harry bufa da ideia e fala.

-Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? Mas ninguém na escola me vê como eu mesmo... Todas sonham com Harry Potter "o menino-que-sobreviveu", Harry Potter "O escolhido"... Eu não quero ter outra relação como aquele fiasco que eu passei com Cho... -Gina cabeceia se lembrando de ouvir as escondidas o moreno relatando para o seu irmão e Hermione o como Cho tinha o tratado, embora na epoca o moreno tinha muitos problemas na cabeça, ter uma menina que queria o beijar e ao mesmo tempo falar do antigo namorado que foi morto na presença do menino que ela estava namorando era um tanto perturbador para qualquer um.

-Você sempre poderia chamar Luna para sair -a ruiva pergunta com um sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia se repreender em sua mente por dizer isso, por que a garota não poderia ser ela?

-Digamos que Luna já me deixou confuso o suficiente e que somos melhores como amigos -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o moreno apenas treme a cabeça e fala -Ela me beijou uma vez... Disse que era por eu ser amigo dela... Quando eu perguntei para ela sobre isso, ela me disse que alguns Corvinais disseram para ela que amigos verdadeiros sempre beijam os amigos na boca... Ela pensou que era uma forma de agradecimento... Você sabe como é me sentar em uma sala e explicar para uma menina que acabou de te beijar que amigos verdadeiros não precisam desse tipo de recompensa? -a ruiva solta uma gargalha ao imaginar a cena, mas ao mesmo tempo ela fica com um odio maior por ouvir que os Corvinais ainda enganavam a sua amiga.

-Você ainda vai encontrar alguém -ela fala com uma voz suave, mas o moreno apenas treme a cabeça e se levanta para sua ronda.

-Tenho a ronda para fazer... Não fique muito tarde aqui esta bem? -a ruiva apenas sorri para o moreno que sai pelo retrato da mulher gorda, ela estava para se levantar quando nota um pequeno espelho na poltrona que Harry estava sentado.

-Por que ele teria um espelho? -a ruiva se perguntou, ela encarou o espelho por um longo tempo e fala -queria poder conversar com o Sírius... Ele saberia como ajudar o Harry -nisso a imagem dela parecia rodopiar e ela larga o espelho no sofá, ela ainda tinha um certo receio com objetos encantados.

-Gina? -ela ouve a voz de Sírius e encara o espelho com os olhos largos.

-Sírius? Mas o que... -Sírius parecia passar a mão pelo cabelo e fala.

-Eu dei este espelho para o Harry... Foi uma forma que encontramos para conversar no meio da guerra... Tiago e eu sempre usavamos nas nossas detenções... Mas o que você esta fazendo com o espelho? E como você o ativou? -a ruiva contou sobre a conversa que teve com o moreno e sobre descobrir o espelho, ela parecia confusa sobre como ativou o espelho ao que o maroto fala -Você tem que dizer o meu nome para ativar a conexão... Eu falo o seu nome e a imagem melhora... Assim podemos conversar sem precisar esperar por corujas... -a ruiva cabeceia e continua a contar para o maroto sobre o problema de Harry em não reconhecer que precisava de amor em sua vida.

Sírius parecia ficar ainda mais cansado ao ouvir sobre o afilhado e fala com uma voz cansada.

-Eu andei conversando com o Remo sobre isso... Eu acho que ele precisa realmente de uma menina... Mas depois do que ele viu na mente daquele monstro... Ele é relutante em entrar em um relacionamento... Ele quer alguém que não o veja como o mito do menino-que-sobreviveu, nem o garoto mais rico da Inglaterra... Mas candidatas que o vêem além disso são dificeis de se encontrar... -Gina parecia corar ao se lembrar da menina do primeiro ano que tinha a mesma paixão pela lenda do menino-que-sobreviveu, mas então ela fica com um olhar determinado e fala.

-E se eu quiser ser esta menina? -o maroto encara a menina com os olhos largos e fala.

-Mas... Eu ouvi que você tinha desistido dele... -Gina cora ainda mais e fala com uma voz cansada.

-Eu cansei de esperar que ele me note... Mas... Eu jamais deixei de amar ele... -Sírius parecia considerar a menina por um longo tempo e logo fica com um sorriso maroto.

-Talvez devessemos mudar um pouco a perspectiva do Harry -Gina fica com um olhar confuso ao que o maroto começa a explicar o seu plano.

Os olhos da ruiva pareciam brilhar de uma certa forma e logo eles começam a planejar ainda mais o jogo de emboscar Harry Potter.

_"Fim do Flashback"_

-Foi isso que aconteceu -Gina fala suavemente e tentava não encarar a morena que mandava uma carranca para ela.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você, juntamente com aquele lunático do Sírius, bolaram um plano para "emboscar" o Harry para que ele ficasse perdidamente apaixonado por você... Usou feitiços que os marotos criaram e criou uma poção polissuco para que Luna se disfarçasse de você para que não desconfiassemos de você... E só agora me conta isso? -Gina encara a amiga que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios -Você sabe o quanto eu poderia ter lhe ajudado nessa operação? Eu poderia ter servido de àlibi para quando ele perguntasse de você... Até mesmo feitiços para que você não fosse pega... -a morena ri do olhar incredulo da amiga -Eu queria que Harry fosse feliz... Ele é o meu irmão e eu queria que ele encontrasse alguém... Mas aquele teimoso nunca aceitaria ajuda... -ela fica com um olhar distante ao que Gina suspira aliviada.

-Então eu não preciso mais me disfarçar? -Luna fala com um olhar triste -Estava começando a gostar de brincar de quem sou eu... Embora eu fiquei um tanto incomoda com a aura mágica da Gina estar envolta do meu Nev-Nev... -As duas grifinórias se viram para a corvinal com os olhos largos e Gina fala com uma voz incredula ao perceber o que Harry tinha visto naquela noite em que ele fugiu da escola.

-Você não me contou que estava saindo com o Neville, Luna... -a loira parecia encarar a amiga de forma sonhadora e fala.

-Digamos que não estamos namorando tecnicamente... Apenas "explorando novos territorios"... Acho que era assim que estava escrito no Semanário da bruxa... Eles diziam que se você gosta de alguém que você deve "explorar o territorio" antes de firmar um relacionamento... Mas eles não explicam direito o quanto temos que explorar para determinar uma relação... -Gina apenas treme a cabeça e começa a rir enquanto Hermione tentava discutir com Luna sobre a seriedade de uma relação e que quase tudo no Semanário da bruxa era considerado lixo.

Naquela noite a ruiva planejava mais uma "emboscada" no moreno, mas o fato que ele sabia que era ela, a forma que ele tinha de aparatar em Hogwarts e o jeito que ele beijava ela pareciam deixar a menina um tanto vacilante em seguir com o plano, mas a lembrança do beijo parecia fazer ela sentir uma determinação acima do normal e ela encara a sua reflexão e fala para si mesma.

-Vamos lá Gina... Você pode fazer isso... Você fez isso com ele nos últimos dois meses... Você pode deixar ele fora do ar mais algumas vezes -ela se arruma rapidamente e aplica o feitiço de invisibilidade que os marotos tinham inventado para mascarar a assinatura mágica dela no mapa, ela começa a descer as escadarias e nota que Hermione fazia um sinal para ela.

Elas tinham combinado naquela tarde sobre como fariam para sinalizar quando Harry saisse do salão comunal ou quando ele estava em seu quarto, a ruiva faria um pequeno barulho nas escadarias enquanto a morena faria o sinal, percebendo que a morena estava dando o seu ok, ela coloca uma mão no ombro da amiga e sai pelo retrato da mulher gorda quando um menino entra no salão comunal.

Ela viajava pelos corredores com um sentimento de alegria e liberdade, sem os professores para dar detenções ou monitores para criticar era realmente um sentimento bom, principalmente com o que ela estava a ponto de fazer.

Em poucos minutos ela chega na "sala de aula vazia do quinto andar", parecia que aquela sala era a sala dos dois e ela sabia que ele sempre terminava sua ronda naquele lugar.

Ela esperou apenas por alguns minutos quando ouve a porta abrir, ela se vira com um sorriso enorme ao que logo o sorriso some ao perceber que não era Harry que tinha entrado na sala vazia para mais uma sessão de beijos apaixonados.

Eram Draco Malfoy e Susan Bones.

Os dois pareciam em uma sessão de amassos bem aquecida e a ruiva encara com os olhos largos quando a mão de Malfoy parecia viajar por dentro da roupa da menina.

-Com licença -os três gelam ao ouvir a voz de Harry na entrada, mas ao inves de estar com um olhar carrancudo, o moreno estava sorrindo.

-O que quer Potter? -Malfoy fala com uma voz venenosa, mas Gina poderia ouvir um certo tom decepcionado na voz do loiro, ele rapidamente retira as mãos da menina que tentava rapidamente arrumar suas roupas enquanto evitava encarar Harry nos olhos.

-Creio que estamos além do toque de recolher... Vocês deveriam voltar para os seus salões comunais... -Ele encara tanto Malfoy quanto Susan que tinha os olhos para o chão, o moreno encara Gina com os olhos brilhantes e fala com uma voz suave -Mas eu sei o que e estar apaixonado e perder a vista do tempo... -Ele se aproxima de Malfoy que no começo parecia que iria pegar a varinha e amaldiçoar o moreno, mas assim que o moreno sussurra algo no ouvido de Malfoy, os olhos do menino voam largos e no começo ele parecia duvidoso, mas vendo a sinceridade nos olhos de Harry, ele logo sai com Susan.

-O que você disse para ele -Gina pergunta enquanto desfazia o feitiço de invisibilidade.

-Quarto secreto na torre norte... Quase nunca é usada e tem uma mobilia que serviria melhor para um encontro romantico... Talvez eu não devesse ter dado tais informações e sido um pouco mais severo com eles por causa da forma avançada que eles estavam... -ele se aproxima e fica bem junto da ruiva e fala em seu ouvido -Eu pretendia levar você até lá algum dia... Mas achei que ele precisava mais do que eu... Sem falar que é uma forma de paz que poderia funcionar melhor com Draco do que eu simplesmente desfilar por ai como um bruxo poderoso que prendeu os pais dele -ele começa a beijar a ruiva que suspira profundamente.

-Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais egoista no futuro... Não existem tantos quartos secretos na escola para você aliviar para os alunos -Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Atualmente existem noventa e seis... Fora o que o Draco acabou de conhecer... -os olhos da ruiva voam largos, mas sua concentração desaparece ao que Harry beija suavemente o seu pescoço -Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei depois do café da manhã... Se a tia Minie não estivesse me encarando tão fortemente eu teria feito uma idiotice hoje na aula de transfiguração -a ruiva apenas rosna no ouvido do menino e fala.

-Você fala isso... Mas tem ideia do que fez comigo? Eu juro Potter que aquilo foi a coisa mais cruel que você já fez comigo... -O moreno parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala com uma voz maliciosa.

-Quer testar a teoria Srta Weasley? -a ruiva cora com o olhar do moreno para ela e logo ambos se perdem naquele beijo apaixonado.

Por quase uma hora eles ficaram naquela sala, seja para se beijarem ou apenas conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com cada um, eles tinham começado uma amizade dois anos atrás quando Rony e Hermione estavam naquela relação de tapas e beijos e eles sempre confidenciaram tudo um para o outro.

Vendo que eles tinham novamente passado do toque de recolher, o moreno segura a ruiva em seus braços e aparata para o salão comunal que estava deserto.

-Você vai ter que me contar como faz isso para mim um dia Harry -o moreno sorri e fala com uma voz marota.

-E perder a minha vantagem no nosso jogo? -ele então beija a testa dela e fala com uma voz suave -Boa noite Gina... -a ruiva sorri e o puxa para um beijo apaixonado.

-Boa noite meu amor... -o moreno sobe para o seu quarto enquanto a ruiva entra no dormitorio com os olhos brilhantes, eles não tinham falado tanto sobre a relação deles ou sobre o futuro, mas ambos tinham passado um tempo bom juntos.

Ela troca de roupas e deita na cama com o mesmo sorriso, com certeza ela teria bons sonhos naquela noite.

Mas não era sonhos romanticos com o moreno que a aguardavam quando ela enfim dormiu.

Harry tinha acabado de deitar na cama com um sorriso largo, ele sabia que precisava conversar com Gina sobre a relação deles, mas aquele pequeno jogo deles estava o divertindo e muito, ele não queria perder isso, mas sabia que precisava conversar com ela sobre a "relação" deles.

Mas da mesma forma que ele estava para fechar os olhos, ele sentiu uma onda de medo e terror passar por seu corpo. voando praticamente da cama, ele encara todos os lados enquanto a varinha parecia pronta para amaldiçoar alguém.

_O que foi Harry? O que aconteceu?_

O moreno se vira para a amiga e fala.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa... Eu não sei... Alguma coisa esta errada... -Ele parecia se concentrar por um tempo e então seus olhos voam largos -Gina... Aconteceu algo com Gina... Vá Edwiges... Veja o que aconteceu... -A fênix some em um flash de luz e logo volta com uma carranca.

_Ela esta dormindo... Mas acho que esta tendo um pesadelo... Eu tentei acordá-la... Mas eu não consegui..._

Harry parecia ficar ainda mais bravo e fala.

-Eu vou lá... -a fênix parecia tremer as suas penas e fala.

_Você não pode... Você vai ser repelido pela barreira dos fundadores... Você pode até ser expulso..._

-Eu não me importo Edwiges... Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela e eu preciso ajudá-la -ele estava completamente desesperado e estava para aparatar no dormitório das meninas quando Edwiges fala.

_Eu te ajudarei..._

Uma aura de magia parecia envolver a ave que começa a cantar uma doce melodia, a magia parecia fluir pela sala e envolve o moreno que no começo vacila, mas então ele sente um conforto e um poder novo que parecia se ampliar no seu peito, quando a luz some, o menino encarou a fênix que fala suavemente.

_Vá até a sua companheira... Ela precisa de você..._

O moreno não pensa duas vezes e some com um fraco estalo.

Harry entra em um lugar até então desconhecido pelos meninos da escola, as camas estavam no mesmo esquema do dormitório masculino, mas ao inves de ter pilhas de roupas e revistas jogados, o lugar parecia limpo e até mesmo organizado, se você não contar algumas peças intimas em alguns lugares do dormitório.

Ele se orienta entre as camas e chega na cama de Gina, suas cortinas estavam fechadas e pareciam ter sido encantadas para que o som não saisse, mas ele poderia sentir um poder e o medo irradiando da cama.

Suavemente ele atravessa as barreiras que a ruiva criou e ouve a voz dela falando.

-Não Tom... Eu não quero... Por favor Tom... Não faz isso... -O moreno suavemente toca no ombro da menina e fala.

-Gina... Acorde... -a ruiva não parecia estar despertando, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, ele segura a mão da menina, ele não sabia o porque daquele gesto, mas ele sentia que era preciso ser feito.

No mesmo instante que a mão dele se fechou com o da ruiva, uma luz parecia envolver seus pulsos e logo a mente de Harry parecia ser sugada para o sonho da ruiva.

Ele estava novamente nas profundezas de Hogwarts, encarando a porta com duas serpentes entrelaçadas que levava a Câmara Secreta, ele sabia que este sonho aterrorizou a infancia de Gina, mas ele não sabia que ela ainda os tinha.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que Gina estaria do outro lado daquela porta.

Com um olhar determinado, ele toca na porta e fala com uma voz forte.

_-Abra -_as portas se abrem e ele entra para ver a cena que estava deixando Gina aterrorizada.

Tom Riddle estava em sua frente com um sorriso maniaco como sempre, ele atirava feitiços na ruiva e falava com uma voz sarcastica.

-...Logo o seu querido Potter vai chegar e vou contar para ele que foi você quem abriu a câmara... Ele enfim vai notar você, Ginevra... Você vai ser a menina que ele vai odiar... A menina que quase matou todos que ele amava e fechou o único lugar que ele chamou de lar... -Ele lança outro feitiço que faz Gina estremecer no chão, mas antes que ele pudesse lançar outro feitiço, ele sentiu uma presença poderosa atrás dele -Ah sim... Veja quem resolveu aparecer... -com um estalar de dedos a ruiva voa para os braços de Tom que mantinha a varinha perto do pescoço da ruiva -Gostando do show Potter? O que acha da jovem Ginevra agora? Sabendo que a alma dela e minha? -Harry caminha pela câmara com os olhos fixos no monstro que ele tinha matado, ele não deixaria aquele monstro viver na sua Gina, ele o derrotou no mundo real e não deixaria esta mera sombra afetar o seu futuro com a ruiva.

-Ela não pertence a você Tom... Eu garanti que você não vivesse no nosso mundo e vou garantir que não machuque ela novamente -a figura solta uma risada maniaca e fala com desdém.

-E o que você pensa em fazer? Aqui eu sou mais poderoso... Muito mais do que você já sonhou... -com um estalar de dedos ele joga Harry para o outro lado da câmara, mas antes que o moreno batesse na parede um flash de luz aparece e Edwiges pega o moreno e flameja para o centro da câmara, ela encara o expectro e começa a cantar uma música sobrenatural que parecia preencher o coração do moreno e da ruiva de um intenso amor.

-Você esta enganado Tom... Você sempre se recusou a aceitar que existe algo mais poderoso que seu poder... Mas você esta enganado -ele encara Gina com os olhos fixos, a ruiva no começo parecia com medo, mas a medida que o amor dele parecia fluir para ela, a ruiva se sentia mais poderosa, mais em controle da sua vida e então ela se vira para o expectro e fala com uma voz determinada.

-Chega Tom... Eu deixei você me assombrar por muito tempo... Isso termina agora... -Tom tentou manter a ruiva em seus braços, mas uma aura de magia parecia envolver a garota que faz o expectro voar pela câmara, ela vai em direção de Harry que a abraça suavemente.

-Isso... Isso é impossivel... -Tom tentou correr para o casal, mas a magia de ambos parecia se ampliar fazendo o expectro ficar pressionado contra a parede.

-Terminou Tom... -Com um estouro de magia vindo do casal, o monstro começa a desaparecer, ele tentou de todas as formas lutar contra aquele poder, mas quando Gina beija suavemente Harry nos lábios a magia em volta deles parecia se tornar uma barreira de ouro sólido e os últimos fragmentos de Tom Riddle desaparecem por completo da mente da ruiva -Harry... Eu... -Mas o moreno a beija com paixão e ela se esquece completamente do que tinha para dizer, a cena da câmara parecia se dissolver dando lugar para a sala do quinto andar de Hogwarts, Edwiges parecia terminar a sua canção e logo ela some em um flash de luz.

Harry quebra o beijo e logo ele percebe que tinha acordado, estava na cama com Gina que tinha um sorriso enorme e seus olhos pareciam brilhar com lágrimas de felicidade.

-Ele se foi... Ele realmente se foi... -ela se abraça ao moreno e logo eles começam a se beijar com fervor, o moreno sabia que eles estavam indo rapido demais, principalmente com o fato que Gina tinha literalmente rasgado a sua camisa e jogado do outro lado do quarto, mas a ruiva parecia carregar uma necessidade de ser amada naquele beijo que fez o moreno se entregar a paixão -Fique comigo Harry... Fique comigo esta noite... -O moreno queria lhe dizer que aquilo era um erro, que alguém poderia os pegar ali, mas vendo os olhos dela brilhando com paixão e desejo, ele não poderia negar e com um estalar de dedos as cortinas se fecham e as proteções se erguem em volta da cama da ruiva.

Eles não seriam incomodados naquela noite.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que conheci agora mesmo.**

**Carla Ligia Ferreira..**

**Adorei te conhecer linda...**

**Espero que goste do capitulo...**

**ate qualquer dia **


	9. Capitulo IX  Consequencias

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo IX - Consequencias.**

Hermione estava preocupada com Gina.

Ela sabia que a ruiva tinha ido emboscar Harry na noite anterior, mas agora já era hora do almoço e ela não teve pista alguma de onde ela poderia estar, ela sabia que algumas pessoas aproveitavam o sabado para dormir até mais tarde, mas ela nunca viu a amiga pular duas refeições diretas, ela era uma Weasley afinal de contas.

Ela subiu as escadarias e entrou no dormitório do sexto ano, aquele lugar parecia trazer uma certa nostalgia para a morena, não que ela se dava tão bem assim com Lilá e Parvati, mas você não poderia viver seis anos no mesmo dormitorio com uma pessoa e não sentir uma certa camaradagem.

Ela passa pelas camas das outras meninas e torce um pouco a cara ao ver uma camisola rendilhada jogada no chão, ela sabia que algumas das companheiras de quarto de Gina eram um tanto avançadas em termos de relação, mas ela não achava que elas precisavam ser tão obvias nisso.

Ela chegou na cama da amiga e nota os feitiços protetores em volta e suspira pesadamente, ela sabia que a amiga tinha pesadelos ainda sobre Tom Riddle, ela esperava que com esta "relação" com Harry que ela se livraria dos pesadelos do passado, mas ao que parecia ela ainda teria que enfrentar um longo caminho.

Desfazendo os feitiços basicos, ela fica surpresa quando sente mais proteções em volta da cama da ruiva, com um aceno de varinha, ela fica com um olhar confuso, aquele padrão de feitiços de isolamento não eram o que a ruiva usava.

Pareciam com os que Harry usava quando tinha pesadelos com Voldemort.

Com movimentos complexos com a varinha, ela foi desfazendo cada uma das proteções, parecia que a cada proteção ela tinha que usar cada vez mais poder, quando ela chega na última, ela suspira e fala para si mesma.

-Não deixar as outras ouvirem o seu pesadelo é uma coisa... Colocar proteções complexas em volta da cama para parecer com a casa do Moody já é um exagero... -Com um último suspiro ela acena com a varinha e a esfera que protegia a cama da ruiva se desfaz -Gina... Acorda que já é hora do almoço -mas assim que ela abre a cortina, ela vê uma cena que a deixa chocada.

Harry estava deitado na cama apenas com a calça do pijama, sua camisa estava no chão, e parecia ter sido rasgada por alguém, a ruiva parecia estar com seu pijama, mas de alguma forma o pijama estava aberto revelando o sutiã verde que Gina estava usando, a ruiva estava com a cabeça no peito do moreno que parecia com um sorriso satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ela fecha as cortinas e treme a cabeça.

-Certo... Eu ando estressada demais com os esquemas loucos da ruiva e acabei de ter uma ilusão... Isso mesmo... Não teria como Harry entrar no dormitório feminino -ela abre novamente a cortina e vê a cena novamente, ainda tremendo a cabeça ela fecha as cortinas e resmunga para si mesma -Certo... Esta é uma ilusão persistente... Talvez eu tenha cheirado alguma poção mau feita que esta me dando estas ilusões... Porque diz em Hogwarts uma historia que nenhum menino é capaz de entrar em quartos femininos -Cabeceando com a sua lógica, ela abre a cortina pela terceira vez para ficar de frente com dois olhos verdes esmeraldas que pareciam encarar a morena com diversão.

-Bom Dia Mione... Ou devo dizer Boa tarde? -a morena encara o menino na sua frente com os olhos fixos e suavemente estende a mão para cutucar o peito do moreno.

-Você... Você é real? -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para a amiga e fala.

-Até noite passada que eu me lembre sim... O que esta acontecendo Mione? Por que esta tão transtornada? -a morena treme a cabeça e fala.

-Isso não é possivel... Isso realmente não é possivel... Quer dizer... E certo que você faz algumas coisas impossiveis... Ou dificeis de serem explicadas em conceitos analiticos e expecificos... Mas... Mas... -A morena começa a acenar com a mão ao que a ruiva ainda sonolenta fala.

-Mione... Me deixa dormir... Estou tendo um sonho tão bom... -a monitora-chefe encara a ruiva e fala com uma voz fria.

-Envolve um certo monitor-chefe de cabelos negros e olhos verdes na sua cama, sem camisa e que você esteja abraçada de tal forma que faria sua mãe te passar um sermão de duas horas sobre como bruxas jovens devem se comportar? -a ruiva se vira para a amiga sem abrir os olhos e fala.

-Algo assim e um pouco mais... Sim... -Ela se aconchega mais no "travesseiro" dela, mas então percebe que o "travesseiro" parecia respirar -Certo... Eu não tenho um travesseiro que respira... O que esta acontecendo? -Hermione parecia enfim perder a paciencia e fala.

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIN GINA WEASLEY... QUER ME FAZER O FAVOR DE ABRIR OS OLHOS E PERCEBER LOGO QUE É O HARRY QUE VOCÊ ESTA ABRAÇANDO DESSA MANEIRA INDESCENTE? -Os olhos da ruiva voam largos e ela se vira para ver o moreno em seus braços.

-Ah... Você ficou? -o moreno tentava segurar o riso e apenas cabeceia ao que a morena parecia inchar de indignação.

-Ele ficou? ELE FICOU? QUE HISTÓRIA E ESTA DELE TER FICADO AQUI? MENINOS NÃO SÃO PERMITIDOS NOS DORMITÓRIOS FEMININOS... -mas de repente a voz dela some ao que Harry tinha lançado um feitiço silenciador com a mão, a morena encara o irmão postiço com os olhos brilhantes e tenta desfazer o feitiço silenciador, mas ele não parecia deixar ela quebrar o feitiço.

Com outro movimento de mão, ele joga uma poderosa proteção em volta da cama da ruiva e fala com uma voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo forte que fez a morena estremecer.

-Primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de você não ficasse berrando por ai sobre eu estar aqui Mione... Isso não ficaria bem para nós... Sobre eu estar aqui... Gina precisou de mim... -ela encarou a ruiva que esconde o rosto no peito dele -Tom ainda estava residindo na mente dela e estava a torturando ontem... Eu senti do meu quarto e quis ajudar... Mas a proteção da escola não me deixaria... Edwiges me ajudou e me deixou vir até aqui... Eu vim e ajudei Gina a se livrar do lixo que Tom deixou e ela me implorou para ficar... Ela "PRECISAVA" de mim aqui com ela Mione... Eu não deixaria ela depois do inferno que ela passou... Sem falar na razão principal... Eu amo Gina e farei de tudo por ela... -a morena estava boquiaberta ao que Harry desfaz o feitiço silenciador.

-Eu... Eu só... -Nisso um flash de luz surge do nada e Edwiges encara o casal na cama com um olhar aprovado e então ela solta algumas melodias, no começo todos ficam confusos ao que uma luz começa a envolver as mãos de Harry e Gina, o canto parecia subir de volume e logo a luz começa a aumentar e a envolver o casal que estava incredulos com o que estava acontecendo.

Hermione encarou a luz com os olhos largos, ela tinha lido sobre rituais antigos para criar laços de almas entre bruxos, mas ela jamais pensou que iria presenciar algo tão poderoso e criado por um dos seres mais poderosos da luz, Edwiges parecia soltar uma doce melodia e então lágrimas pareciam cair nas mãos unidas do casal que parecia brilhar com uma luz branca ofuscante, Hermione pisou para trás com a intensidade do poder que parecia envolver o casal, mas logo a música e a luz desaparecem deixando o casal ainda atordoado na cama.

-O que aconteceu? -ambos perguntam em uma simetria assustadora para a morena.

-Edwiges uniu vocês dois... -O casal no começo parecia confuso, mas a morena logo fala -Eu li sobre rituais onde animais mágicos davam suas bençãos aos humanos... Criando laços para que um par alcançasse a felicidade completa... Mas estes relatos pararam milhares de anos atrás... Alguns julgam que os animais mágicos acreditavam que a humanidade estava corrompida demais para receber tal benção... -ela se aproxima e segura as mãos dos dois que ainda estavam envoltos de uma fina camada de magia, mas assim que a luz começa a enfraquecer, todos notam dois aneis que pareciam ter sido feitos de puros cristais que vislumbram por um breve momento e se tornam de ouro branco.

Sentindo uma compulsão poderosa, Harry segura o anel menor e coloca no dedo de Gina que parecia sorrir maravilhada, ela então coloca o segundo anel no dedo de Harry que encara a ruiva com os ollhos intensos e fala suavemente.

-Eu te amo Gina... -os olhos da ruiva pareciam ficar com a mesma intensidade e ela fala com uma felicidade contagiante.

-Eu também te amo Harry... - Quando o casal se beija, tanto Edwiges quanto Fawkes começam a voar pelo dormitório e pareciam celebrar enquanto soltavam uma melodia feliz em volta do casal que apenas sorria um para o outro.

Hermione ainda estava atordoada com tudo o que tinha presenciado, ela tinha lido muito sobre vários assuntos, alguns até mesmo questionaveis como aquele ritual mágico, mas estar na presença de um casal que foi abençoado daquela forma era algo que ela não poderia ler de um livro, ela estava tão absorta que ela não percebe quando a porta se abre com tudo e MInerva Mcgonagall entra com a varinha na mão, ela encara a todos com um olhar duro e avalia rapidamente a situação antes de guardar a varinha e falar com uma voz apertada.

-Vou querer ver vocês três em minha sala em meia hora... Esteja apresentavel Sr Potter -ela manda um olhar ainda mais carregado para o moreno que então percebe que ainda estava sem a camisa que a ruiva tinha rasgado na noite anterior.

Meia hora mais tarde os três estavam na frente da sala da professora de transfiguração, Harry estava para bater na porta quando esta se abre e ele poderia ver Minerva o encarando do outro lado da escrivaninha com o mesmo olhar que ele ganhou por chegar atrasado na primeira aula dela no seu primeiro ano.

-Entrem -ela acena com a varinha e fecha a porta com os feitiços mais poderosos que ela conhecia para evitar que alguém escutasse -agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu esta manhã... Ou devo dizer na noite passada? -ela se vira para Harry que encarava o chão -Ontem eu senti mudanças na torre da Grifinória... Fui investigar e não encontrei você em seu quarto Sr Potter... Eu senti uma certa onda de magia envolvendo o dormitório feminino do sexto ano... Eu conferi as outras alunas... Mas estive impossibilitada de chegar perto da cama da Srta Weasley... Isso em si me deixou preocupada... Pois eu sei que você de alguma forma estaria envolvido Sr Potter -Harry abre a boca para falar ao que a professora eleva uma mão -Eu sabia sobre a Srta Weasley ser a tal menina misteriosa e estava preocupada que vocês dois "avançassem" para niveis de relacionamento acima dos aceitaveis pela escola -o casal cora ao que Hermione murmura algo como tarde demais -Gostaria de acrescentar algo Srta Granger? Talvez o fato de por que nenhuma menina do sexto ano conseguiu entrar no dormitório depois de você ter ido chamar a Srta Weasley para o almoço? Ou o fato que o Sr Potter se encontrou no dormitório em si? -Hermione encarou o casal que ainda parecia incomodo e fala suavemente.

-Se eles quiserem que eu explique -a professora se vira para o casal que cabeceia -Foram uma cadeia de eventos que levou a isso professora... Na noite passada... Tom Riddle veio novamente atormentar Gina em sua mente... Sempre acreditamos que eram pesadelos ocasionados pelo que aconteceu no seu primeiro ano... Mas Harry sentiu a aflição de Gina na noite passada e então ele descobriu que de alguma forma Tom deixou algo dentro de Gina que estava a torturando... Edwiges poderia sentir a necessidade de Harry em ajudar Gina e então usou um feitiço para ligar a alma de Harry com Gina -os olhos da professora voam largos ao que ela encara o casal que ainda encarava o chão -No começo eu pensei que eles tinham... Encontrado uma forma de contornar as proteções dos fundadores... Mas eu presenciei Edwiges terminando o ritual de união... Acho que a intensidade do poder que ela usou, juntamente com o desejo deles de que ninguém descobrisse, causou o isolamento do dormitório... E por isso que ninguém conseguiu entrar... -ela encara o casal que parecia perdido em seu próprio mundo -Eu tinha lido sobre estes rituais... E não acreditei no que estava vendo... -Nisso a professora eleva uma mão e se vira para o casal.

-Harry -o menino se vira para a professora que suspira -Isso tudo é verdade? -o moreno no começo parecia vacilar sobre o que deveria falar, mas então Gina segura sua mão e ele parecia ficar mais confortavel.

-Sim professora... Tom estava novamente arruinando a nossa vida e eu não poderia aceitar isso... Você pode me dar detenções pelo resto do ano... Me suspender... O que for preciso... Mas eu não me arrependo de ter ido lá ontem... -ele encara a ruiva que tentava se esconder nos braços dele -Eu precisava terminar com isso... Eu fiz isso no mundo real... E passaria pelo inferno do que deixar ela sofrer novamente nas mãos daquele monstro -Minerva poderia ver um imenso poder rodando nos olhos do moreno, ela sabia que ele era poderoso, ela tinha testemunhado alguns dos confrontos que ele teve com comensais, mas agora era diferente, era mais intenso e focado, era um tipo de poder que ela só tinha visto em Alvo quando ele era mais jovem.

E se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela ficou com medo do menino.

Respirando pesadamente, ele encara um ponto longe de todas e fala com uma voz suave.

-Ele tirou muita coisa da minha vida... Eu não vou deixar que ele leve mais nada de mim... Eu amo a Gina e se o que Edwiges fez foi para sempre... Eu fico mais do que feliz com isso... -a ruiva levanta a cabeça e encara o moreno fixamente.

-Você quer dizer isso? -o moreno cabeceia e ela se abraça fortemente ao namorado.

-Talvez vocês não estejam atentos do que todo este laço quer dizer... -Hermione fala com uma voz frustrada, eles só estavam vendo as vantagens de tal laço, havia ainda muito mais para eles saberem -Se as coisas não mudaram nesses anos no mundo da magia... Isso significa que vocês estão casados... -Parecia que isso teve o efeito que ela queria, ambos se viram rapidamente para a menina com as bocas abertas.

-Como? -ambos falam ao mesmo tempo ao que a professora fala com um sorriso.

-Isso esta correto... Embora o ritual seja antiquado e raro nos tempos modernos, o ministerio ainda considera este ritual como um matrimonio magico -ela tenta esconder o sorriso, mas ela não conseguia e fala com um tom maroto -Devo dar os parabens Sr e Sra Potters? -Tanto Harry como Gina estavam atordoados com a descoberta eles sentiam que era algo certo, mas ao mesmo tempo eles estavam confusos, afinal eles ainda nem tinham conversado direito sobre a relação deles e agora eles estavam casados?

-O que eu vou dizer para a minha familia? -Gina fala com uma voz atordoada, ela sabia que Harry estava pensando a mesma coisa, ele sentia uma conexão com a familia Weasley, mas um medo quase irracional parecia o assumir agora.

_Eu estou perdido... O que eles vão pensar de mim? Os irmãos dela... Eles vão me matar..._

-Eles te amam Harry... Eles não vão pensar nada de ruim de você... E os meus irmãos que ousem tocar em você... -o moreno se vira para a ruiva e fala.

-Como você ouviu isso? -a ruiva lança um olhar confuso para ele ao que ele fala -Eu pensei nisso Gina... Eu não disse nada... -Os olhos da ruiva voam largos e Harry parecia sentir um assombro que não era dele -O que esta acontecendo? -Nisso Minerva fala com um sorriso.

-Alguns efeitos colaterais de tal união... Temos que ir ver o diretor, ele tem livros que podem explicar melhor sobre este laço... E lá também podemos chamar os Weasleys e os marotos para comunicar sobre o casamento -Ela parecia suspirar e fala com uma voz cansada -Merlin só pode prever o que os marotos vão fazer quando descobrirem que o sobrinho e afilhado deles se casou ainda na escola -o casal parecia corar furiosamente ao que logo todos começam a ir em direção do escritorio do diretor.

No meio do caminho eles se encontram com Rony, Neville e Luna que estavam saindo do salão principal, o ruivo se aproxima do grupo e fala com um olhar confuso.

-O que aconteceu Mione? Você me disse que ia chamar a Gina... Mas então você não voltou... Eu fui ver você, Harry... Mas você não estava no seu quarto... -O moreno encara o amigo com um olhar um tanto medroso, mas logo ele suspira e fala.

-Talvez vocês devessem vir conosco -Professora Mcgonagall eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Harry fala -Eles são as pessoas que eu mais confio na escola... Eles merecem saber o que esta acontecendo -Gina parece soltar uma risadinha e fala.

-Proteção para quando você contar para os meus irmãos Sr Potter? -Harry manda um sorriso amarelo para a "esposa" e fala.

-Não custa nada ser prevenido Sra Potter -Ambos riem ao que eles começam a migração para o escritorio do diretor, não percebendo que várias pessoas estavam especulando o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu pensei que os veria hoje Sr e Sra Potters -O diretor fala com um sorriso ao que seus olhos pareciam com um brilho intenso naquela tarde -Eu recebi uma coruja de Gringotes e um do Ministerio dizendo sobre a mudança em seu status... Eu devo dizer que fiquei surpreso com isso... Mas não era algo que eu duvidava que pudesse acontecer -ele faz um gesto com a varinha e o quarto parecia se ampliar e cadeiras foram suplicadas e todos se sentam, mas Rony encara o diretor com um olhar desconfiado.

-Que história e esta de Sr e Sra Potters? Por que Gringotes e o Ministerio mandariam cartas para o senhor sobre Harry e Gina? -O diretor encara o casal que abaixa a cabeça e então fala.

-Talvez fosse melhor chamarmos os guardiões responsaveis... -ele se vira para usar o flú ao que Minerva bufa sobre usar o termo "responsavel" na mesma frase que Sírius Black.

-Talvez eu devesse buscar os marotos -Harry fala ao que o diretor o encara fixamente -Eu sei que eu não deveria ficar fazendo isso... Mas e o modo mais rapido... Eles não vão atender o sistema de flú depois daquele comerciante ficar falando com o Sírius durante uma hora sobre as maravilhas da escova de cabelo... Eu pensei que Sírius o amaldiçoaria via flú... -o diretor parecia cabecear ao que Harry se levanta e beija suavemente Gina nos lábios -estarei de volta logo amor... -Antes dele aparatar ele ainda pode ouvir Rony perguntar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Chegando no "refugio", Harry abre a porta com tudo e vai para o segundo andar onde ficava os quartos dos marotos.

-Sírius... Preciso que você venha aqui agora... -O maroto sai do quarto completamente desorientado, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, Harry agarra sua mão e o puxa para o quarto de Remo.

Cauteloso sobre a última vez que ele entrou no quarto de Remo sem se anunciar, ele bate na porta com força e fala com uma voz urgente.

-Remo? Tonks? Vocês estão apresentaveis? -Ele ouve um leve "sim" de Tonks ao que Harry abre a porta e fala rapidamente -Preciso que vocês se vistam o melhor possivel e venham comigo para Hogwarts... Aconteceu algumas coisas na escola ontem e eu preciso da ajuda de vocês... -No mesmo instante os marotos pareciam entrar em ação, desde que Harry foi morar com eles, eles tinham adotado um sistema de ajudar o menino sempre que ele precisasse, eles tinham sido fieis a Ordem da Fênix, mas eles ajudavam o menino sempre que ele pedia.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? -Sírius pergunta preocupado ao que ele começa a calçar as suas botas de couro de dragão.

-Não temos tempo para explicações agora... Mas algo aconteceu e eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês... -O menino cora ao que Sírius eleva uma sobrancelha para o afilhado.

-Você não engravidou ninguém não é? -Os olhos do moreno voam largos e ele fala.

-Não... Onde você... Não.. Não foi isso... Algo parecido... Mas não isso... -Sírius ainda encarava o afilhado com confusão ao que Remo e Tonks entram no quarto.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? -Remo pergunta, mas o moreno agarra a mão do lobisomem, que estava segurando a mão de Tonks, e a mão de Sírius que não esperava o movimento do garoto e logo eles aparatam para o escritório do diretor.

Todos encaram os recém chegados com incredulidade, eles sabiam que Harry era poderoso, mas aparatar a si mesmo, com mais três pessoas pelas barreiras protetoras milenares da escola sem se machucar era um feito sem igual.

Mas então Harry percebe quem estava no escritório do diretor e fica ainda mais pálido.

Todos os Weasleys encaram o menino com um olhar de confusão, eles tinham sido chamados pelo diretor para uma reunião urgente e estavam esperando para começar, quando Harry aparece com a sua familia do nada, Molly estava para dizer algo quando Gina sai dos braços de Gui e vai para o lado do menino e segura sua mão.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui, Alvo? -Sr Weasley pergunta para o diretor ao que todos se sentam em suas cadeiras, ele percebe que Harry e Gina estavam afastados da familia e se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com eles, até a última carta de Gina, eles não estavam namorando nem nada.

-Alguns eventos aconteceram na noite passada que parecem ter sido inevitaveis para o destino de um jovem casal... Este casal recém formado foi abençoado por um ritual de união muito raro e especial Arthur... -Os olhos do patriarca da familia Weasley vão para todos na sala e recaem no jovem casal.

Eles pareciam decididamente incomodos e se o olhar de Molly poderia ser decifrado claramente, ela não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Me explique com mais clareza, por favor -O diretor encarou tanto Harry quanto Gina que cabeceiam e ele logo começa a falar.

-Ontem a noite, sua filha sofreu mais um ataque de Tom Riddle -Molly e Arthur ficam pálidos e encaram a filha que encarava o chão, Harry segurava sua mão e parecia dar conforto para a menina -Ao que parece, Tom deixou um residuo de magia na mente de Gina... Como um pedaço de sua própria mente... E cada noite que ela tinha um pesadelo ela sofria com os ataques de Riddle... Sempre consideramos como um trauma pelo que passou no primeiro ano... Mas ontem o jovem Sr Potter identificou a conexão e foi mais do que feliz em livrar a Srta Weasley do "residuo" de Tom Riddle de sua mente -Ambos os pais Weasleys se viram para o menino com um olhar maravilhado, mas Harry parecia ainda mais incomodo com a atenção -Mas para isso ser possivel algo aconteceu... -ele se vira para Harry que suspira e se levanta.

-Ontem eu poderia sentir que a Gina precisava de mim... Eu sabia que não poderia ir para o dormitório feminino... As proteções dos fundadores impediam que eu fosse até ela... Eu estava tão desesperado que Edwiges resolveu me ajudar... -A fênix parecia estar ouvindo, pois assim que seu nome e dito ela aparece com um flash de luz e se senta ao lado de Fawkes -Ela usou a magia dela para que eu pudesse ir para o dormitório feminino sem ser expulso da escola... -Ele segura novamente a mão de Gina e suspira pesadamente -Para fazer isso mais claro... Edwiges nos casou... -Todos se levantam e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Carlinhos e Gui berravam sobre isso ser impossivel e apontavam as varinhas para Harry, enquanto Sírius e Remo se colocavam entre o moreno e os irmãos Weasleys mais velhos, Percy encarou tudo como se fosse um sonho louco ao que os gêmeos tinham sorrisos enormes.

Fleur encarava o marido com um olhar duro e estava para petrificar o ruivo por estar sendo tão imaturo, Hermione falava calmamente no ouvido de Rony sobre o ritual que Edwiges tinha executado para casar Harry e Gina e o ruivo mandava um olhar atravessado para a fênix que parecia lançar um olhar desafiante para todos na sala.

Tonks encarou o casal com um olhar atordoado e fala com uma voz incredula.

-Poxa Harry... Quando eu disse para paquerar a Gina... Era para se divertir... Não levar as coisas tão à sério assim... -Isso parecia transtornar ainda mais os irmãos Weasleys que gritavam sobre Harry estar tentando tirar vantagem da irmãzinha deles.

O diretor e professora Mcgonagall pareciam querer acabar com a confusão, mas eles não sabiam como se envolver no meio daquela turba.

Harry poderia sentir Gina ficando tensa ao seu lado, ele sabia que ela estava preocupada com a reação da familia dela e os vendo agora, ele se perguntava se tinha sido certo ser tão cego sobre o assunto.

De repente todos se assustam ao que Luna solta um grito estridente que fez a maioria dos quadros do escritorio do diretor cobrirem suas orelhas, Neville encarou a namorada em seus braços com preocupação, mas percebendo que todos tinham parado de gritar, ela sorri e fala com uma voz firme, coisa que era contrario a sua personalidade sonhadora.

-Assim esta melhor... Eu não sei porque de tanto alarde... Vocês sempre disseram que viam Harry como se fosse parte da familia... Bem, ele agora é... Eu vi a conexão dele com a Gina se fortalecer nos últimos dois anos... Não sei porque tanto escandalo... -ela se vira para o casal e fala com uma voz sonhadora de sempre -Eu queria ter estado no seu casamento Gina... Teria sido uma visão interessante -De repente Edwiges parecia soltar uma doce melodia e a sala parecia vislumbrar e se tornar a cena no dormitório feminino, eles poderiam ver quando Harry chegou e segurou a mão de Gina, como uma luz parecia envolver o casal e então a canção da fênix que parecia unir o casal nesse matrimonio.

Todos pareciam chocados com o que tinham acabado de presenciar ao que Molly se vira para a filha e fala com um tom suave.

-Você esta feliz? -a menina cabeceia ao que Molly envolve tanto Gina quanto Harry em um abraço forte -Eu sei que as coisas estavam fora de controle... Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam saindo... E se soubesse eu provavelmente iria querer que vocês esperassem um pouco para ter certeza dos seus sentimentos... Mas você fez isso para salvar a minha princesinha Harry... Se para salvar a minha filha eu ganhei um filho... Eu não vejo maldade alguma nisso -ela se vira para Arthur que tinha um sorriso, mas ela poderia ver que ele estava um pouco triste -Você sabia que acabaria assim querido... Então é melhor se conformar que temos um novo filho maravilhoso em nossa casa do que ficar se lamuriando... -Arthur deixa sair um suspiro e vai para onde o jovem casal estava.

-Eu fico feliz de ter você na familia filho -ele abraça o moreno que no começo endurece, mas logo parecia retribuir o abraço, Gina tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios ao que os Gêmeos agarram ela e falam.

-Você enfim fisgou o Potter né maninha? -Jorge deixa um beijo mal feito na bochecha da ruiva que tenta o chutar.

-Ele é tudo que você sonhou? -Fred fala com um tom bochechudo ao que Molly começa a repreender os garotos sobre perguntas impróprias e sobre eles criarem juizo e encontrarem bruxas descentes para eles.

A familia parecia conversar mais tranquilamente agora que os animos estavam mais tranquilos, a aceitação dos Weasleys parecia aliviar os medos de Harry, muito embora Gui, Carlinhos e Percy ainda mandavam olhares fixos para o moreno.

-Quem imaginaria que terminaria assim? -Gina fala no ouvido do moreno que apenas sorri para ela.

-Bem... Me disseram que tudo é possivel quando se ama alguém... -ele lança um olhar para Edwiges que parecia orgulhosa pelo seu protegido.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que conheci estes dias...**

**Amitra...**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. vc esta se tornando uma amiga muito especial...**

**Espero que goste do capitulo..**

**ate a proxima..rs**


	10. Capitulo X  Fim de Jogo? Não, apenas o

**Emboscada.**

**Resumo: **Harry estava cansado de toda a fama e das pessoas o seguindo por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas o que acontece quando uma pessoa resolve o emboscar de uma maneira diferente e lhe mostra que a vida é muito mais do que ele imaginava?

**Capitulo X - Fim de Jogo? Não, apenas o começo...**

Muitas pessoas estavam especulando sobre o que tinha mudado com Harry e Gina.

O casal tinha evitado expor a mudança na relação deles, eles ainda agiam como bons amigos e quase sempre paqueravam entre si, mas qualquer pessoa que prestasse a atenção melhor no casal, poderia notar a troca de olhares entre eles que parecia transmitir cada vez mais sentimentos do que uma simples amizade.

Era uma intensidade que a maioria dos alunos via em seus próprios pais.

-Se continuarem perdidos nesse mundinho de vocês as pessoas vão descobrir -Hermione fala carrancuda ao que Rony cabeceia, Gina se vira para ver o irmão e a amiga e fala com um tom divertido.

-E chato estar de fora não? -ela eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Hermione cora e Rony parecia ficar confuso sobre o que elas estavam falando, ele claramente não percebe que tinha feito o mesmo quando o seu namoro com Hermione estava naquele mesmo estagio.

-Não tente entender Rony -Neville fala com um sorriso ao que tanto o ruivo quanto Harry elevam uma sobrancelha para o menino timido -Entender as mulheres é algo impossivel... Apenas aceite e aproveite a vida -Todos apenas cabeceiam e sorriem da mudança do menino esquecido do primeiro ano, Neville realmente tinha mudado e parecia lançar um sorriso para Luna na mesa da Corvinal.

-São sempre os timidos... -Harry murmura para si mesmo ao se lembrar do mesmo olhar que Remo dava para Tonks na casa dos Marotos.

O tempo foi passando e era quase a hora do toque de recolher e da ronda de Harry e Hermione, a morena insistiu que iria ajudar na ronda naquela noite, já que estava se sentindo culpada por deixar o amigo cuidando de tudo sozinho.

-Você não tem que fazer isso sabia? -Harry fala com um sorriso divertido ao que a amiga cora e fala.

-Eu... Eu estive muito irresponsavel ultimamente Harry... Eu não deveria deixar tudo nas suas costas... -O moreno solta uma risada e fala.

-Talvez... Mas se não fosse por isso... Acho que Gina não teria feito todo este esquema com o Almofadinhas e eu não teria terminado casado com a mulher da minha vida -a morena cora e encara o amigo fixamente.

-Você esta feliz não é? -Harry se vira para ver a amiga que parecia desviar os olhos para o chão.

-Eu não saberia lhe explicar a diferença que aconteceu comigo Mione... Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu me sentia irritado e bravo com o mundo inteiro... Eu não sabia como agir ou o que eu deveria fazer nesse mundo novo... Não vou mentir para você... Quando você é o Rony começaram a me evitar para aproveitar a vida... Eu me senti profundamente machucado... -a morena queria falar algo, mas ele segura sua mão e fala -Me deixa terminar Mione... Eu estava sim machucado... Passamos por tantas coisas... Mas quando enfim a guerra terminou... Eu estava sem rumo... Você e o Rony pareciam ter um ao outro para se ajudarem... Mas eu não tinha ninguém... Eu aceitava que você pulasse as rondas porque me sentia culpado... Você pode dizer que eu não fiz isso... Mas na real... Eu levei vocês para um verdadeiro inferno nos últimos três anos... -ele encara uma janela onde a lua crescente parecia vislumbrar -Eu me senti irritado e abandonado... Mas eu sabia que devia isso para vocês... Por isso que eu não reclamava para vocês... Eu queria que vocês fossem felizes... Mas ao mesmo tempo eu ficava me perguntando... Eu não mereço isso? Eu não mereço ser feliz? -Ele se vira e encara a morena fixamente, ela poderia ver sofrimento e dor nos olhos do amigo e logo percebe que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar -Eu estava caindo em uma depressão Hermione... Mas eu jamais culparia vocês porque eu amo vocês... -ele solta uma risada sem humor e logo suspira pesadamente -Mas então aquela ruiva começou este jogo de emboscada... Sabia que eu fiquei literalmente encrencado com a tia Minie por causa disso? Ela tinha ouvido rumores que eu queria beijar todas as meninas da escola para descobrir o meu verdadeiro amor... Até mesmo as meninas do primeiro ano... -Ele começa a andar novamente com a amiga do seu lado que parecia estar chocada.

-Ela não disse isso... -Harry solta outra risada e fala.

-Sim... Aquela ruiva me arrumou tantos problemas... -Mas então o seu sorriso fica saudoso ao se lembrar da sua "esposa" -Mas agora é diferente... Ter ela comigo... E como acordar em um mundo onde a felicidade estava a minha espera... -Ele estava para continuar quando de repente ele sente dois braços em volta da sua cintura e sorri -Esta adiantada amor... -Hermione fica surpresa quando Gina aparece do nada ao lado do moreno.

-Eu estava ouvindo você... Eu não pude me segurar mais... -ela se vira para a amiga e fala com um sorriso -Rony esta te esperando no salão comunal Mione... -a morena fica boquiaberta e fala.

-Mas... Mas e a ronda? -Gina treme a cabeça e fala com um sorriso.

-Temos o mapa do maroto e podemos revesar a nossa ronda... Mas agora mesmo quero aproveitra alguns momentos sozinha com o meu marido e sei que o Rony quer fazer o mesmo com você -ela pisca para a amiga que cora furiosamente, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo, Gina parecia envolver ainda mais a cintura do moreno e com um estalo eles aparecem na sala vazia do quinto andar.

-Você sabe que a Mione vai pirar ao perceber que você também esta aparatando na escola não é? -a ruiva fica com um sorriso ainda maior e fala com um tom inocente.

-Mas é impossivel eu ter aparato em Hogwarts... Diz isso em Hogwarts: Uma historia... -o moreno solta uma risada e envolve a cintura da ruiva e fala no seu ouvido.

-Você esta sendo uma menina má Gina Potter -a menina parecia sorrir de uma forma intensa ao ouvir ele chamando-a pelo seu novo nome e se abraça ainda mais ao moreno.

-Que eu saiba... Você gosta de uma menina má Sr Potter -o moreno começa a beijar o pescoço da ruiva que deixa sair um suspiro.

-Eu gosto de você... -ele então a beija suavemente, no começo parecia apenas um beijo leve, mas a medida que Harry vertia os seus sentimentos no beijo, a ruiva agradecia por estar sentada em cima de uma das carteiras da sala.

O beijo parecia ficar cada vez mais aquecido e o casal nem percebia que uma fina aura magica parecia os envolver, eles estavam tão presos naquele sentimento de amor que Harry só foi perceber que eles estavam saindo do controle quando a ruiva parecia rasgar novamente a camisa dele com as mãos e o encarava com um olhar fixo.

-Acho que estamos indo rapido demais Gina... -os olhos da ruiva pareciam intensos e ela fala com uma voz forte.

-Estamos casados... O que temos para esperar? -ela beija o pesço do moreno o fazendo fechar os olhos, mas assim que os abre, ele segura as mãos dela e fala suavemente.

-Eu sei muito bem que sua mãe lhe deu a conversa sobre esperar até depois da escola para ter relações avançadas com homens... Principalmente com o medo dela que você engravidasse... -a ruiva parecia sair de um transe e encara os olhos do moreno.

-Você não me quer? -ela fala com uma voz ferida ao que o moreno a abraça e fala.

-Merlin... Gina... Eu... -ele suspira pesadamente e quando ele fixa seus olhos nos olhos cor de mel da ruiva, ela poderia sentir um calor envolto daqueles olhos verdes -Eu desejo você todas as noites... Tudo que eu mais queria era encontrar um lugar para me trancar com você e não me importar com o que vai acontecer amanhã... Mas ainda estamos na escola e sei que você me disse que não se importa com o que os outros vão falar... Mas eu sei que no fundo você ficou machucada quando eles lançam fofocas sobre como você me fisgou... Principalmente pelo fato que disseram que você dormiu comigo para que eu me apaixonasse por você... -a ruiva no começo queria negar, mas vendo os olhos do moreno, ela não poderia mentir para ele.

-Estamos indo rapido demais não é? -O moreno parecia sorrir e fala.

-Talvez o nosso laço seja um pouco culpado sobre isso -vendo o olhar confuso da ruiva, ele estala os dedos e o livro aparece na carteira -Aqui diz que algumas coisas podem acontecer em diferentes fases da união... Um dos efeitos colaterais é a intensidade de alguns sentimentos dos pares... Como eu poderia explicar... Se você estivesse chateada e eu quisesse te animar... Eu poderia enviar conforto para você... Você poderia fazer o mesmo comigo... Mas se ambos mandarmos sentimentos de amor um para o outro... Seria como se os sentimentos se misturassem e voltassem com duas vezes a intensidade que mandamos... No nosso caso, não fazemos isso porque queremos... Mas o nosso laço identifica o nosso amor um pelo outro e os manda imediatamente -os olhos da ruiva voam largos e então ela parecia se concentrar no moreno.

No começo ela parecia procurar os verdadeiros sentimentos dele, ela poderia sentir o amor e a confiança que ele tinha neles, ela poderia sentir o medo de que a relação um dia terminasse ou que ela ficaria contra ele, mas então ela sente as pernas fraquejarem ao sentir o desejo do moreno por ela.

Era como entrar em uma caldeira fervente, o sentimento parecia no começo como algo morno e confortante, mas a medida que ela explorava tal sentimento, ela poderia sentir uma magnetude acima do normal e ela poderia sentir um calor percorrer completamente o seu corpo.

No mesmo instante ela sente uma vergonha enorme por ter duvidado dele e se vira para encarar o outro lado da sala, ela não sabia o que dizer para ele, mas então ele a abraça por trás e coloca sua cabeça em seu ombro.

-Não se sinta envergonhada... Isso que você sentiu e tudo o que sinto realmente por você... Talvez eu devesse estar envergonhado... Mas eu jamais poderia ficar com vergonha de amar você... -a ruiva se vira e encara o moreno que tinha um sorriso feliz nos lábios -Eu te amo Gina... Não importa se vamos fazer amor hoje, amanhã ou daqui há um ano... Eu sempre irei te amar... -ele então a beija e logo eles sentiam aquele sentimento morno os envolver novamente.

Com um leve estalo, eles vão para o quarto do moreno onde a ruiva dormiria em seus braços com um sorriso feliz, eles não teriam pressa no amor deles, eles não tinham que se preocupar em avançar na relação, eles já eram casados e poderiam esperar o tempo exato para estarem prontos para atravessarem aquele limite.

Na manhã seguinte, o moreno acorda com a ruiva em seus braços ele não poderia explicar a felicidade que sentia por ter a esposa ao seu lado, mas então sua mente se volta para uma pequena vingança que ele teria que preparar para ela e o seu querido padrinho.

-Que a diversão comece... -ele encara Edwiges que parecia sorrir de maneira feliz.

Era bom o protegido dela mostrar um pouco desse lado maldoso.

Sírius tinha acabado de acordar quando recebeu uma carta de Harry, ele sabia que o afilhado precisaria de conselhos agora que estava casado.

Seu afilhado estava casado.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo longo e suspira, ele não sabia como reagir naquele momento, ele sempre achou que morreria em uma idade jovem, provavelmente lutando contra os comensais ao que quase tinha sido assim quando Bellatrix o acertou na frente do véu da morte, se não fosse Harry ter manifestado aquele estranho poder de usar magia sem varinha, ele não sabia com que cara iria enfrentar Lílian e Tiago na outra vida.

Mas então o afilhado dele mudou e o fez mudar, ele já não era o homem irresponsavel que fazia de tudo para se divertir, ele assumiu missões na Ordem mais seriamente e ajudou na captura de muitos comensais da morte, claro que ele ainda se divertia e fazia brincadeiras, mas ele precisava ser um pouco mais sério na vida por Harry.

Ele queria ser um exemplo melhor para o seu afilhado.

Quando Harry assumiu a liderança na guerra, ele tinha ficado orgulhoso e ao mesmo tempo com medo, ele não queria perder o menino como tinha perdido os pais dele, mas a cada batalha ele via a diferença entre o menino e seus pais.

Harry não era um menino que se esconderia, não que Tiago e Lílian eram covardes, mas ambos tinham decidido que a vida de Harry era mais importante que enfrentar as trevas, embora muitas vezes Tiago parecia frustrado por não poder entrar em batalhas enquanto os seus amigos corriam perigo, mas Harry era diferente, ele não aceitaria mais ficar protegido, ele tinha o poder para mudar tudo isso e faria de tudo para acabar com aquela guerra.

Ele suspira novamente ao se lembrar de que quase tinha perdido o menino naquela floresta, todos batalhando e Harry tinha sumido.

Quando ele saiu da floresta, Sírius ficou assustado com o poder que irradiava do menino, mas assim que o moreno viu seu padrinho, ele se deixou cair nos braços dele e chorou.

Aos poucos o maroto conseguiu a história do menino.

Voldemort estava morto.

Harry tinha vencido.

Mas a que preço? Harry demorou um mês, mas enfim contou o que tinha acontecido naquela clareira e Sírius ainda estremecia ao imaginar o menino na mente daquele monstro.

Ninguém merecia passar por aquele pesadelo.

Mas o tempo parecia curar o menino, ele sorri ao se lembrar do incidente do espelho onde ele começo a planejar com Gina sobre como mostrar para Harry o que ele precisava na vida.

A ruiva tinha trabalhado bem e enfim tinha realizado duas metas, realizar seu sonhos em namorar o garoto que ela sonhava a anos e trazer felicidade para a vida do moreno.

Ele volta a sua atenção para a carta e sorri, este não era o tipo de problema que o menino tinha passado nos ultimos anos, este tipo de problema envolvia uma garrafa de uisque de fogo, uma conversa embaraçosa e muito riso.

Ele passa pela porta de Remo e fala alto o suficiente para o casal entender que ele estava de saida, ele sempre tinha visto Tonks como uma pequena irmãzinha e não precisaria passar por mais uma noitada de uisque de fogo para esquecer em que posição ele tinha pego ela com o seu melhor amigo.

Aparatando para Hogsmeade, ele sorri ao se lembrar de quantas vezes ele tinha se movido furtivamente com Tiago para se embebedar no três vassouras, ele estava para abrir a porta do bar quando sentiu um frio passar por sua espinha, ele só tinha sentido isso quando enfrentou comensais ou passou por um castigo merecido de Tiago ou Remo.

Ele treme a cabeça pensando que era apenas paranoia, ele não tinha feito nada para deixar Remo bravo.

Ele nem tinha jogado piadas no lobisomen sobre ele querer que Tonks usasse uma fantasia de chapéuzinho vermelho.

Ainda mais que ele demorou uma semana para achar aquela fantasia.

Mas assim que ele abre a porta, ele percebe que não deveria ter se preocupado com Remo.

Era o castigo de Harry.

O bar estava literalmente cheio de mulheres de várias idades, algumas pareciam até mesmo bonitas e algumas que Sírius definitivamente conhecia, ele poderia ver que até mesmo alunas da escola tavam no bar, principalmente Hermione, Gina e Luna estavam entre elas.

Ele estava para sair quando sente um feitiço o atingir e antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo, ele estava em um palco improvisado no bar e uma música começa a tocar, no fundo poderia se ouvir a voz de Harry falando.

_-POR ESTA NOITE... É APENAS ESTA NOITE... TEREMOS UMA APRESENTAÇÃO ESPECIAL PARA AS MULHERES DO BAR TRÊS VASSOURAS... SÍRIUS ORION BLACK, UM DOS BRUXOS MAIS RICOS, ELEGIVEL E SOLTEIRO, ESTARÁ FAZENDO UM STRIP TEASE PARA A ALEGRIA DAS DAMAS PRESENTES... -_

A música começa a tocar e Sírius amaldiçoava Harry em sua mente quando seu corpo começa a se mover e ele joga a sua jaqueta preferida para uma das mulheres do bar que começam a gritar mais e mais.

-Isso esta realmente acontecendo? -Gina pergunta para Hermione que tinha os olhos largos, Luna encarava fixamente o maroto com um olhar sonhador, mas a ruiva poderia ver que a loira estava gostando do show.

-Eu não sei se quero o Harry bravo comigo... -Hermione fala ao que Sírius arranca a camisa com tudo, fazendo alguns botões cairem no chão.

-Mas devemos ver que ele sabe fazer um castigo... Mostra que ele sabia que era o Sírius que aprontou com ele... Que ele o castigou e que várias mulheres vão ficar mandando corujas para ele agora mesmo com propostas de casamento... -Luna parecia gritar tira mais ao que ambas as adolescentes a encaram incredula -O que? Posso ter algumas ideias para o meu Nev-Nev... -ambas as meninas queriam sair daquele lugar, mas estranhamente elas estavam "coladas" nas cadeiras.

A parte mais "interessante" do castigo de Sírius, foi quando o maroto desceu do palco e começou a dançar sensualmente na frente das garotas as deixando cada vez mais coradas, embora o sorriso de Luna parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

-Eu não sei começo a rir ou mato o Harry por fazer isso -a ruiva fala com um olhar de choque ao que ela enfim consegue se livrar da cadeira e sai do bar ainda com as bochechas queimando de vergonha, se não fosse o bastante que Sírius tinha dançado na frente dela, ele ainda teve a coragem de dançar no colo dela.

-Eu achei que você pudesse gostar de uma "noite de garotas" -o moreno fala no seu ouvido ao que a ruiva solta um grito e coloca uma mão no peito.

-Você tá querendo me matar Potter? -o moreno solta uma risada e envolve a cintura da ruiva com seus braços.

-Digamos que foi apenas um pequeno castigo por ser uma menina má... Mas como você mesma me disse na noite anterior... Eu gosto de uma menina má e talvez você ganhe um presente especial esta noite... -ele então a beija apaixonadamente e sem esperar que ela se recuperasse, ele aparata para a escola deixando a ruiva ainda encarando o nada.

-Parece que ele aprendeu bem com ela não? -Luna fala com uma risadinha ao que Hermione vai para a amiga e a guia para a escola.

-Eu só espero que eles não comecem a "emboscar" um ao outro no castelo... Não vamos saber qual sala esta segura mais... -A ruiva parecia sair de seu transe e fica com um sorriso ainda maior.

Saindo dos braços de Hermione, ela sorri para as amigas e suavemente some em um suave estalo.

-Você tinha que dar ideias não é Hermione? -Luna fala com uma risadinha ao que elas sabiam muito bem onde a ruiva tinha ido.

O restante daquele ano foi considerado calmo, se você não contasse os estranhos estalos que aconteciam a qualquer momento e algumas peças de roupas que eram encontrados em algumas salas, embora algumas das peças pareciam ter sido retalhadas por um animal selvagem.

Mas isso não importava para Harry e Gina, ambos ainda desfrutavam do seu jogo de emboscada e não pareciam querer teminar tão cedo, embora professora Mcgonagall teve uma conversa sobre o guarda roupas de Harry estar quase vazio, o moreno não se importava.

Eles desfrutavam aquele jogo e não iriam parar.

Pois foi com aquele jogo inocente que ambos descobriram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Foi com aquele jogo simples de emboscada que Gina conseguiu realizar o seu sonho de ter Harry para ela.

Foi com um simples jogo de emboscada que ambos descobriram o que era o verdadeiro significado de amar alguém.

Fim.

**Homenagem:**

**Bem... Todas as fics tem um fim... Espero que tenham gostado dessa... Este capitulo em especial vai para todos que comentaram e gostaram dessa fics louca que eu criei...**

**Em especial duas lindas meninas que adoro por demais... minha linda Sofia... Amo muito vc meu anjo... E a Carla Ligia Ferreira... adorei te conhecer linda..rs**

**Até a proxima pessoal..rs**


End file.
